Les apprentis déchus
by Iswiel
Summary: [Suite de l'épisode VII, attention aux SPOILERS] Le Premier Ordre échafaude un plan pour contraindre Luke Skywalker à interrompre son exil. Mais le vieux maître Jedi est-il vraiment le seul obstacle ? Car au plus profond de l'âme des apprentis des deux camps se livre une bataille qui risque de perturber non seulement l'équilibre de la Lumière, mais aussi celui du Côté Obscur...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous. C'est avec une certaine fébrilité que je me lance dans cette histoire, huit ans après ma dernière contribution à ce site en tant qu'auteure. Le fandom de Star Wars est nouveau pour moi. J'ai eu une révélation en allant voir l'épisode VII qui m'a redonné l'inspiration que je cherchais depuis des années. J'ai beaucoup aimé le film et comme je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre un an et demi, je vous livre ma version de l'épisode VIII. Les updates risquent d'être irrégulières, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai un plan précis de chaque chapitre de mon histoire et j'en connais déjà l'issue. Je sais où je vais avec cette histoire, je sais à peu près comment je vais l'amener à sa fin, mais je ne sais pas forcément si les mots pour la raconter me viendront toujours aussi facilement qu'avec le prologue ci-dessous. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !

AVERTISSEMENT : Spoilers de l'épisode VII, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas encore vu le film ! ; en outre, je suis loin de maîtriser toutes les subtilités de l'univers de Star Wars, mon histoire se base avant tout sur les films.

ᵜ

* * *

 **Prologue**

D'un geste agacé, le sénateur Mapar ajusta sa toge, qui ne voulait décidément pas rester en place. Un pli s'obstinait à toujours se former au niveau de son épaule gauche. Pourtant, lors des essais, tout avait été fait sur mesure pour que le tissu épouse parfaitement le moindre centimètre carré de son corps. Non pas qu'il se réjouissait d'assumer la tâche qui lui avait été confiée, mais il s'agissait ne pas faire mauvaise impression.

 _Chancelier Suprême par intérim_ , pensa-t-il.

Une dénomination à laquelle il ne s'habituait pas et qui lui avait été attribuée à la suite d'un vote sur lequel il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. La Nouvelle République peinait déjà à se maintenir en place avant même la destruction d'Hosnian Prime et de l'ensemble des planètes du système hosnien. Maintenant que le siège de la Nouvelle République avait disparu, pulvérisé par une arme terrifiante, la cinquantaine de sénateurs survivants qui avaient échappé à la mort s'étaient retrouvés sur Coruscant, l'ancienne capitale de la République puis de l'Empire, et avaient dû élire en catastrophe un remplaçant au regretté Chancelier Villecham. Koreri Mapar, cinquante-deux ans et politicien averti, s'était imposé comme une évidence aux yeux des sénateurs rescapés, jeunes et peu expérimentés pour la plupart, terrifiés par le cataclysme provoqué par le rayon rouge destructeur dont la provenance n'avait pu être établie avec certitude.

Koreri Mapar soupira. Trop de sénateurs rompus à la politique avaient péri dans l'attaque. Ne restaient que de jeunes idéalistes voulant révolutionner le Sénat, nés peu de temps voire après la dislocation de la terreur instaurée par l'Empire, ne connaissant la vie sous l'empereur Palpatine que par les récits de leurs parents. Ils ne pouvaient avoir véritablement conscience de la cruauté de l'époque. Eux qui avaient presque fini par croire que les ravages des deux Étoiles de la Mort de l'Empire n'étaient qu'exagération des récits historiques, les voilà qui étaient durement ramenés à la réalité.

Aujourd'hui, la charge lui incombait de rouvrir et de présider le Sénat Galactique après huit mois de deuil. Son premier discours devait redonner espoir et marquer le début de nouvelles élections au Sénat pour que celui-ci retrouver son intégrité. La destruction d'Hosnian Prime avait nécessité la relocalisation du Sénat. Le choix de la planète ville Coruscant avait été critiqué par ceux qui la considéraient comme indissociable des jours sombres de l'Empire, tandis que d'autres y voyaient le signe d'un retour aux sources, un souvenir du temps ancien, où Coruscant se posait fièrement en capitale de la démocratie et de la liberté, appuyée par le légendaire Ordre des Jedi.

L'Ordre des Jedi.

Mapar était un homme pragmatique, limitant ses croyances à ce que ses yeux lui permettaient de voir. Il avait grandi sous le joug de l'Empire qui punissait sévèrement ceux qui faisaient mention des Jedi ou de cette soi-disant Force qui leur conférait leurs pouvoirs. Çà et là, il avait entendu des histoires sur ces Jedi, gardiens de la paix et de la justice, mais ils les avaient toujours considérées comme des bribes vaguement reliées à des événements passés que les peuples soumis à l'Empire avaient cru bon d'interpréter à leur guise dans l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Il ne pouvait croire à la grandeur et l'intégrité que l'on prêtait à ces chevaliers. Tout juste n'avaient-ils été que de simples soldats combattant pour la République, maniant un sabre laser à la place d'un pistolet. La Force, le Bien, le Mal… ce n'étaient que des contes pour enfants et des espoirs vains pour leurs parents.

Le Chancelier tenta une dernière fois de faire disparaître le pli rebelle de sa toge. C'était peine perdue. Il se regarda dans le miroir, résigné par la mission qu'il allait devoir assumer : parler à quelque cinquante sénateurs égarés, les convaincre de poursuivre leur engagement pour la République et se disperser dans la galaxie pour trouver de nouveaux espoirs de la politique et sauver la Nouvelle République d'une dislocation certaine. Mapar lui-même n'y croyait plus. Ses vingt ans et l'enthousiasme qui avait suivi la destruction de la seconde Étoile de la Mort à l'issue de la bataille d'Endor étaient bien loin. Trente ans plus tard, il ne croyait plus à l'installation d'une paix durable. La destruction d'Hosnian Prime avait eu raison de ses derniers espoirs.

On toqua à la porte du luxueux appartement qu'il occupait au dernier étage de l'un des nombreux gratte-ciel de la planète. Un Togruta entra, imposant avec sa peau rouge et sa tête coiffée de larges cornes.

\- Chancelier Suprême, il est l'heure, annonça-t-il.

 _Par intérim_ , corrigea aussitôt Mapar mentalement.

Mapar fit un petit signe de tête et suivit le Togruta hors de l'appartement, la porte se refermant automatiquement derrière lui. Il entendit un petit bruit électronique, signe que le droïde chargé d'assurer la sécurité des lieux en son absence s'était mis en marche. Il faisait encore nuit et la navette privée qui devait le conduire au Sénat l'attendait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, sur une plateforme qui offrait une vue à couper le souffle sur la ville et ses millions de lumières.

Prenant place dans le vaisseau, le Chancelier remarqua que deux gardes y étaient entrés à sa suite. C'était l'une des nombreuses contraintes de sa nouvelle position. Il ne se sentait pas en danger — Coruscant avait renforcé sa sécurité sur terre et dans les airs, notamment aux abords de son système solaire — mais le règlement lui imposait une sécurité rapprochée.

Le vaisseau se déplaça légèrement dans le ciel de Coruscant, déjà encombré de nombreux véhicules. Quinze minutes plus tard, la navette atterrit sur l'aire d'arrivée du Sénat. La plateforme était immense et faisait tout le tour du bâtiment, dont le dôme ressemblait à un gigantesque champignon. C'était dans ce même bâtiment qu'avaient siégé le Sénat Galactique de l'Ancienne République, puis le Sénat Impérial au début du règne de Palpatine, avant d'être fermé sur ordre de celui-ci. Le Sénat Impérial n'avait jamais été que de la poudre aux yeux pour faire croire à un semblant de maintien de la démocratie sous la terreur de l'Empire.

Le Togruta venu le chercher à son appartement le fit descendre du vaisseau et l'invita à le suivre. Le gigantesque amphithéâtre du Sénat se composait de mille plateformes individuelles attribuées chacune à un Sénateur. Au centre se dressait un Podium qui culminait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, réservé au Chancelier Suprême chargé de superviser les débats. L'accès au Podium se faisait à partir des combles du bâtiment, qu'on ne pouvait atteindre que par un ascenseur réservé uniquement à cet effet. C'est à cet ascenseur que Koreri Mapar fut mené par son guide.

\- Merci Ungbe, dit Mapar.

Le Togruta s'inclina silencieusement et se retira. Le Chancelier pénétra dans l'ascenseur qui s'actionna automatiquement une fois les portes fermées. A son arrivée dans les combles, ses assistants l'accueillirent avec le sourire, mais Mapar sentit que l'atmosphère était pesante. Lui-même était nerveux, et ce n'était pas à cause du nombre des auditeurs qui attendaient impatiemment son discours : sur les mille sièges qui composaient l'assemblée, seule une petite cinquantaine serait occupée. Non, il était inquiet à propos de ce qu'il allait dire à ses pairs. Comment les convaincre de poursuivre le rêve de la Nouvelle République si lui-même n'y croyait plus ?

 _Vous doutez Chancelier… vous n'êtes vous-même plus vraiment sûr de vouloir défendre ce qui fut jadis votre idéal..._

Mapar fut envahi d'une étrange sensation en parcourant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du Podium. Comme si une petite voix était en train de mettre des mots sur les doutes qui s'intensifiaient en lui de jour en jour.

Il s'installa dans le confortable fauteuil de la nacelle et celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs. Bientôt, il se trouva suspendu dans une immense salle, entourée de centaines de sièges flottants. Il dut jeter des regards de part et d'autre de la salle pour trouver le coin où l'on avait réuni les sénateurs survivants. Quand il aperçut enfin les visages des représentants de peuples de la Galaxie, si différents les uns des autres et qui le scrutaient avec attention, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait au mieux qu'une petite trentaine de sièges occupés. Les autres avaient déjà renoncé.

 _La paix ne viendra pas de la République. Elle a toujours été gangrenée par les doutes et la corruption des sénateurs. Le Premier Ordre saura maintenir l'ordre et la peur._

Le Premier Ordre ? Un véritable sentiment de malaise commença à le gagner. Pourquoi pensait-il au Premier Ordre ? Il n'envisageait aucune solution impliquant le Premier Ordre, une organisation qui se proclamait successeur de l'Empire et qui n'aspirait qu'au pouvoir et à qui l'on attribuait de nombreux massacres à travers la galaxie sans pouvoir les prouver, mais qui n'avait certainement pas les moyens de...

 _Vous avez passé trop de temps sur Coruscant, Chancelier. Le Premier Ordre dispose depuis longtemps d'une flotte capable de conquérir chaque parcelle de cette galaxie._

L'effroi saisit Mapar. Ce n'étaient pas ses pensées. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son esprit. Mais… c'était impossible !

 _Vous avez ignoré la Force et le Côté Obscur. La Nouvelle République et la Résistance sont ses deux seuls obstacles. Votre mort contribuera à leur élimination._

Entendant l'horrible sentence comme dans un rêve, Koreri Mapar porta une main à son front comme pour chasser l'intrus de son esprit. Quelques mètres plus loin, de jeunes sénateurs observaient son geste avec inquiétude. Quelques murmures, presque inaudibles, s'élevèrent.

Quand le Chancelier se redressa pour tenter de prendre la parole, plusieurs silhouettes surgirent de plateformes voisines. Des cris s'élevèrent dans l'amphithéâtre. Mapar eut le temps de voir qu'elles brandissaient des pistolets blasters.

Dans sa direction.

Il n'eut pas le temps de crier. Plusieurs tirs l'atteignirent au torse et à l'abdomen. L'un d'entre eux arracha le morceau de toge qui refusait encore une heure plus tôt de tenir en place. Mapar s'effondra, mortellement blessé.

Dans les nacelles, la panique éclata. Les sénateurs actionnèrent désespérément le mécanisme de descente de leurs plateformes pour qu'elles les ramènent à la sortie, d'où ils pourraient s'échapper. Les assassins du Chancelier se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Au nombre de six, ils se mouvaient rapidement de plateforme en plateforme dans leurs combinaisons claires. Chacun d'entre eux portait un casque élongé blanc et noir, doté d'un emblème qui permit aux sénateurs d'identifier les attaquants.

\- La Résistance… C'est la Résistance ! La Résistance veut nous assassiner !

Les six intrus tirèrent en direction des sénateurs, les poussant à la suite hors de l'amphithéâtre, dans lequel retomba le silence, légèrement troublé par la respiration saccadée de Koreri Mapar qui était en train de rendre son dernier soupir.

Dans cette atmosphère fantomatique, une botte noire foula le sol du Podium sur lequel le Chancelier gisait encore, abandonné de tous. Le bruissement d'une tunique rasant le sol marbré de la plateforme centrale se rapprocha lentement du corps ensanglanté.

Kylo Ren se pencha sur le Chancelier. Dans ses derniers instants, ce dernier crut entendre la voix parasite dans sa tête une dernière fois :

\- Je vous remercie, Chancelier.

Koreri Mapar n'était plus.

Kylo Ren se détourna du corps et se pencha légèrement au-dessus du vide. Son masque noir n'empêchait pas de deviner, à sa posture décontractée, qu'il était parfaitement satisfait. Il était temps de rappeler ses chevaliers de Ren.

 _Cessez la poursuite. Laissez-les vivre. Plus il y aura de témoins, plus crédible sera notre petite mise en scène._

Sur ces mots transmis par la pensée, domaine dans lequel il excellait, il quitta le Podium, utilisant les nacelles pour se frayer élégamment un chemin en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Dissimulé dans les sous-sols de la planète Coruscant, Kylo Ren retournait à son vaisseau, emmenant avec lui les six Chevaliers de Ren qui avaient assassiné le Chancelier Suprême Koreri Mapar. Ils avaient abandonné leurs vêtements de Résistants et revêtu de nouveau leurs tuniques noires ainsi que leurs masques, à l'image de leur leader, Kylo Ren. Ce dernier ne résista pas à l'envie de contacter son maître pour l'informer de la réussite de leur mission. D'un geste, il pria l'un de ses sbires de lui donner le communicateur et stoppa sa course au milieu d'un tunnel. L'image holographique de Snoke apparut devant le seigneur des chevaliers de Ren, tandis que les six autres hommes se retiraient respectueusement derrière lui.

\- Tout s'est déroulé selon vos ordres, maître, déclara Kylo Ren.

Le visage monstrueux de Snoke se déforma en un rictus satisfait.

\- Bien. La Résistance ne pourra plus compter sur le soutien de la République.

\- Que devons-nous faire à présent ? demanda Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren regarda son maître. Le masque empêchait de lire toute émotion sur son visage, mais sa voix caverneuse trahissait son dévouement inconditionnel.

\- Rejoins-moi sur Arnecind, répondit Snoke. Le vent de la trahison de la Résistance sera bientôt répandu dans la galaxie par ces imbéciles de sénateurs. Et là… les Résistants n'auront pas le choix… ils devront faire intervenir Luke Skywalker...

* * *

 _La suite très bientôt..._


	2. L'île

Merci de tout cœur pour vos retours, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Pour la question de savoir si cette histoire développera la relation entre Rey et Kylo Ren, la réponse est oui. Entre autres. Le tout est de savoir quelle genre de relation ce sera. Je vous invite à suivre l'histoire pour le découvrir ;-).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

ᴥ

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 **L'île**

 _Survivre._

 _La peur et la colère ont pris possession de son corps. Elle court dans une forêt enneigée. Survivre a toujours été sa seule raison d'avancer. Il lui a toujours fallu survivre. Ici ou sur Jakku, il n'y a aucune différence._

 _Finn l'accompagne, tout aussi choqué et effrayé qu'elle. Ils parcourent quelques centaines de mètres, s'enfonçant dans les bois de la planète enneigée. Tout à coup, ils se figent, reconnaissant avec effroi le son unique d'un sabre laser qui s'allume._

 _Sans son masque et blessé, son visage aurait presque l'air d'un jeune homme inoffensif, s'il n'était pas marqué par la colère et par l'acte qu'il venait de commettre quelques minutes plus tôt. Quelques gouttes de sang tâchant la neige immaculée trahissent son état. Le rouge de son sabre se marie parfaitement au noir de sa robe, le rendant plus dangereux que jamais._

 _\- On n'en a pas encore fini._

 _Le choc ne lui laisse pas le choix des mots._

 _\- Tu es monstrueux !_

 _Elle entend encore sa réplique impitoyable._

 _\- Nous allons régler ça entre nous ! Han Solo ne te sauvera pas !_

 _Les images défilent. Finn à terre. La surprise du chevalier de Ren au moment où le sabre vole dans sa main. Les lames qui s'entrechoquent. La peur la poursuit tout du long mais la survie est plus forte. Elle ne fait pas le poids, elle bat en retraite. Il la poursuit, la tente._

 _\- Il te faut un guide. Je peux t'enseigner la voie de la Force._

 _La Force, pense-t-elle. Elle ferme les yeux, se laisse envahir par elle. Elle annihile sa peur, mais pas sa colère. Han Solo, son modèle, tué par son propre fils. Sa peur disparue, elle se laisse submerger par la colère. Son visage est déformé par la haine. Elle assène les coups jusqu'à mettre à terre le chevalier. Il la regarde, hébété. Elle ne renoncera pas. Elle veut le tuer. Venger celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme un père. Pourquoi montrer de la pitié ? L'homme à terre n'en aurait aucune pour elle. Un voile sombre passe furtivement devant ses yeux. Elle hésite. Elle n'a jamais tué. Mais elle le désire tellement. Le sabre à la main, elle se sent si puissante, elle à qui toute chose, toute créature sur Jakku prenait soin de rappeler à quel point elle n'était qu'une insignifiante pilleuse d'épaves._

 _Elle ne peut retenir sa haine. Elle lève le sabre. Et lorsqu'il s'abat sur son adversaire, elle se réveille._

* * *

Rey ouvrit les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, elle avait besoin d'air. Allongée à même le sol, sur un matelas confectionné d'herbe et de paille, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son visage. Elle referma les yeux et parvint à calmer sa respiration. Les battements de son cœur semblèrent s'apaiser et sa colère se rendormir.

La jeune femme se leva et devina un rayon de soleil qui tentait de percer la cabane en pierres au dôme arrondi qui lui servait d'abri. Il faisait jour, Maître Luke devait déjà l'attendre pour leur séance de méditation quotidienne. Elle s'habilla rapidement, revêtant le pantalon court bleu gris et la tunique blanche qu'elle avait soigneusement pliés la veille. Elle renonça à porter la veste qui complétait le tout, le temps était doux et un peu d'air frais sur sa peau lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cependant, elle prit soin de refaire les bandages de tissu qui protégeaient ses deux bras, de la paume de ses mains jusqu'à la naissance de ses épaules. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussé et elle les réunissait désormais en une tresse unique qu'elle fixait en chignon à l'arrière de son crâne.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabane, son regard se posa immédiatement sur l'océan. Même au bout de dix mois, elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle savourait chaque jour la mer et ses humeurs. Les jours de tempête, malgré les mises en garde de Maître Luke, elle s'asseyait sur la falaise et observait l'océan déchaîné, les vagues qui se fracassaient sur les rochers et qui semblaient vouloir l'atteindre et l'emporter dans leur fureur. Elle avait rêvé de ce paysage toute sa vie. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, dans le lit encrassé par le sable fin du désert de Jakku, plongée de l'obscurité inquiétante du TB-TT qui lui servait de refuge, elle voyait cet océan et cette île en rêve, les croyant à jamais inaccessibles.

 _Le soir, alors que tu tombes de sommeil, tu imagines un océan. Je le vois… et l'île aussi. Et Han Solo._

Rey arracha son regard de l'horizon. Le paysage lui rappelait aussi chaque jour de cruels souvenirs, qui se matérialisaient le plus souvent sous la forme d'une voix caverneuse, inhumaine, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Pas plus que le visage à qui elle appartenait. Elle ferma les yeux, fit appel à l'énergie positive de la Force et quand elle les rouvrit, la sérénité avait chassé les mauvaises pensées.

La jeune femme emprunta un petit chemin recouvert de gravier et de pierres de la taille de celles qui composaient sa cabane. Elle arriva dans un espace découvert, le plus haut de l'île, recouvert de gazon au vert éclatant. Abrité du vent entre deux rochers, Luke Skywalker était assis en tailleur à même le sol, les yeux clos et les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il portait une longue tunique beige, ceinturée au niveau de la taille, et un pantalon de la même couleur. Le regard de Rey glissa furtivement sur la main droite robotique de son maître. Elle se surprenait encore à être fascinée par ce signe distinctif. Rey vint s'installer en face du vieux Jedi, adoptant la même position que lui. Elle prit quelques inspirations et ferma les yeux à son tour. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux ne dit mot.

Soudain, Rey sentit un corps froid lui agripper le poignet. Elle sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, ses paupières s'ouvrant à la volée. Elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait que de la main robotique de Luke.

\- Tu ne contrôles pas tes émotions, constata ce dernier, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Derrière le constat, sa voix calme sonnait comme un reproche tout en se voulant compatissante. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard d'impuissance.

\- Pardon, souffla-t-elle.

Le vieux Jedi l'observa curieusement. Dès l'instant où elle avait posé le pied sur Ahch-To, il avait pris conscience de la puissance de la Force qui l'habitait. Ce n'était pas une étincelle, c'était déjà une flamme. Qui brûlait ardemment sous l'apparente dureté de la carapace que la jeune femme s'était forgée après tant d'années passées seule. Lui-même exilé, loin de ses attaches, il pouvait vaguement comprendre sa solitude. Mais Rey, elle, n'avait pas choisi d'être seule de son plein gré.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander de la former. Cela s'était imposé à lui tout naturellement dès les premiers jours de la présence sur Rey sur Ahch-to. Il sentait que le pouvoir de la jeune femme grandissait de jour en jour, attisé d'abord par le formidable instinct de survie de cette dernière puis ensuite par la perspective d'œuvrer pour une bonne cause après avoir quitté sa planète Jakku. Mais derrière ces apparentes nobles raisons, il savait aussi son apprentie tourmentée par un passé inconnu et animée d'un désir de vengeance que son enseignement ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître.

\- Je le vois toutes les nuits, murmura Rey en secouant la tête.

Elle se leva, semblant abattue.

\- Je l'ai épargné sur Starkiller, poursuivit Rey. Mais la nuit, dans mes rêves, notre duel se termine… différemment.

Elle avait murmuré le dernier mot. Elle osa croiser le regard de Luke, toujours assis. Le vent dansait autour d'elle. Luke savait ce qu'elle allait dire, car il l'entendait régulièrement depuis des semaines maintenant. Il ne l'empêchait jamais de parler ; seule l'extériorisation de ses peurs lui permettrait de se libérer d'elles. Il fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

\- Je lève mon sabre. Et je frappe. Je le tue. Et cela… cela ne m'horrifie pas… j'y ressens du plaisir, acheva-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Luke se releva et posa affectueusement sa main - sa main humaine - sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Nous avons tous une part d'obscurité en nous, Rey, dit Luke. L'essentiel est de ne pas nous laisser dominer par elle. Ton désir de venger la mort de Han est légitime mais tu dois le contenir. Les Jedi n'agissent pas par vengeance, seulement par justice.

\- Quelle différence est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Rey, ne pouvant contenir un petit rire sarcastique.

\- La justice use de raison, la vengeance de passion. La passion empêche le contrôle des émotions, déséquilibre la Force de l'individu et mène au Côté Obscur. Ne laisse pas ta haine pour Kylo Ren te mener sur cette voie.

Rey acquiesça d'un signe de tête et expia l'air qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu dans ses poumons pendant que Luke formulait ses conseils.

\- Tu es forte, Rey. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Aie confiance en la Force, ouvre-toi à elle et tes peurs disparaîtront d'elles-mêmes.

Sur ces mots, le Jedi s'éloigna, mettant amèrement fin à leur séance de méditation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Si Luke la jugeait non réceptrice à ses enseignements, il interrompait l'entraînement. Aujourd'hui était de nouveau un jour sans pour Rey.

Frustrée, la jeune femme retourna à sa cabane. Elle récupéra son sabre laser, celui qui avait appartenu à Luke autrefois, et descendit sur la petite plage par laquelle elle avait débarqué avec le Faucon Millenium dix mois plus tôt et s'assit sur un rocher, qui baignait en partie dans l'eau. Entre-temps, le vaisseau était reparti, la laissant seule avec Luke.

Enfin, presque seule : un sifflement électronique se fit entendre derrière elle. Un droïde de forme ovoïde l'avait suivie jusqu'à la plage. En se retournant, Rey eut un sourire :

\- Non, aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas d'entraînement avec Maître Luke, R2.

R2-D2 émit un son déçu.

\- Tu devrais garder tes distances, prévint Rey. Je doute que l'eau de mer soit bonne pour tes circuits.

Le droïde émit quelques bruits indignés et se mit en marche pour se planter fièrement aux côtés de Rey.

\- Ah oui, désolée, dit celle-ci. Étanche et inoxydable. C'est toujours difficile pour moi de croire qu'une relique telle que toi peut être si résistante.

R2-D2 réprima un bruit mécontent à ce qu'il considérait comme une insulte et dégaina une pince, qui tenait un bol rempli de liquide. Un deuxième compartiment s'ouvrit dans la partie supérieure du droïde et un fouet télescopique en sortit et se mit à battre vigoureusement le liquide du bol. Au bout de quelques instants, une pâte durcie orange doré et sentant délicieusement bon se forma. Rey se saisit prestement du plat. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait faim.

\- J'avais prévu de manger, tu sais, tenta-t-elle de s'excuser en le regardant d'un air coupable.

Le droïde désapprouva par une courte plainte aiguë.

Rey reporta son attention sur l'horizon, tout en dégustant son repas. Quand elle eut terminé, elle saisit machinalement le sabre solidement attaché à sa ceinture et l'alluma. Elle le manipula dans les airs quelques instants puis contempla la lame bleue, songeuse.

\- Tu m'as choisie, murmura-t-elle. Sur Takodana, tu m'as montré des bribes de ton histoire, de mon histoire… de _son_ histoire. Mais je ne les comprends pas. J'ai besoin d'en voir plus.

Elle agita l'arme, portant élégamment le rayon bleu derrière son épaule, la faisant tourner au-dessus de sa tête. Puis elle se releva, brandit l'arme en direction de l'océan et ferma les yeux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, inspirant et expirant lentement l'air marin, cherchant à ne faire qu'un avec la Force. Elle sentit quelques fourmillements troubler le maintien de sa main droite, celle qui tenait le sabre laser, un signe qui l'encouragea à intensifier sa concentration. Rey se sentait proche de la Force, elle était persuadée de ne bientôt faire qu'un avec elle et s'obstina à demeurer immobile pendant quelques minutes, sourde au bruit de l'écume qui venait s'échouer sur le rivage. Malheureusement, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que le sabre ne voulait toujours pas lui révéler ses secrets.

Rey sortit de sa transe et rengaina son arme en poussant un soupir. Elle se trouvait sur Ahch-To depuis dix mois. Luke Skywalker lui avait assuré qu'elle faisait des progrès et lui avait recommandé d'être patiente. Mais Rey le savait, même si le lieu lui apportait une sérénité qu'elle n'avait pas connue jusqu'alors, elle n'était pas faite pour rester indéfiniment sur la planète aquatique. Initialement, sa mission était de remettre le sabre laser à Luke et le convaincre de revenir parmi les Résistants, mais le vieux Jedi ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il ne s'était pas exprimé une seule fois sur son passé. Cependant, Rey devinait qu'il était empli de remords. Il était parti en exil pour se punir de ne pas avoir su empêcher le massacre de dizaines de padawans. Maintenant, la culpabilité le rongeait à l'idée qu'en échouant à détourner Ben Solo du Côté Obscur, il avait indirectement causé la mort de son meilleur ami Han et infligé une double peine à sa sœur Leia.

Rey ressentait une profonde compassion pour son maître. Il semblait si fort, si sage et pourtant si vulnérable. Pouvait-il aussi comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas laisser son passé derrière elle ? Chaque jour qui s'écoulait depuis son départ de Jakku, sa crainte de ne pas être présente lorsque son hypothétique famille viendrait la chercher s'accentuait. Sa raison voulait la convaincre qu'il était futile d'espérer, que personne ne reviendrait pour elle parce qu'elle n'était justement personne. Pourtant, son cœur était animé par un pressentiment qui lui interdisait de renoncer à l'espoir. Maître Luke lui avait si souvent conseillé de faire appel à son intuition. Elle avait suivi ce conseil, s'était laissé guider par elle et constaté qu'avec le temps, d'un murmure à peine audible dans son esprit, son intuition lui criait désormais que c'était sur Jakku qu'elle trouverait la réponse sur ses origines.

La jeune femme resta de longues heures assise sur la plage. À la nuit tombée, elle pria R2-D2 de lui donner l'autoblaster. Le droïde s'exécuta et ouvra l'un de ses compartiments. Rey se saisit d'un petit appareil ovale, recouvert de matière argentée et tenant facilement dans la paume de la main. Elle appuya sur un bouton situé sous l'objet, celui-ci déploya deux ailes et s'éleva dans les airs avec un léger bourdonnement.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule maintenant, R2, dit-elle au droïde.

Celui-ci émit un léger sifflement et repartit en direction du chemin qui permettait de remonter sur la falaise. L'autoblaster faisait du surplace dans les airs face à Rey, attendant que la jeune femme se mette en position. La nuit était le moment qu'elle préférait pour s'entraîner à contrer les attaques avec son sabre laser. La couleur de son arme et celles des tirs factices envoyés automatiquement par le robot ressortaient magnifiquement sur le fond noir de l'horizon. Le bruit distinctif du sabre laser qui s'allume troubla celui des flots. Les deux mains empoignant le sabre, Rey eut un sourire et fit un signe de tête en direction de son adversaire.

* * *

Emmitouflé dans sa bure grise, la tête recouverte d'une capuche pour le protéger du vent, Luke Skywalker observait sa protégée du haut de la falaise. Dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas la voir avec ses yeux, mais la Force lui permettait de sentir chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était gracieuse, parant habilement les tirs de l'autoblaster. Le robot d'entraînement, même réglé sur le mode le plus difficile, n'était plus parvenu à la toucher une seule fois depuis les quatre dernières semaines.

\- Elle progresse, dit Luke.

À côté de lui, R2-D2 le lui confirma d'un petit bip.

\- Elle a pris son repas, au moins ? demanda le Jedi.

Le droïde émit de nouveau un bip similaire au premier. Luke le pressa.

\- Et ? A-t-elle aimé ? C'était l'une de mes dernières créations…

De nouveau, un petit bip affirmatif.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard ce soir, constata Luke avec une moue sceptique, en fixant intensément son compagnon, avant de reporter son regard sur l'explosion de rouge et de bleu qui fendait l'air quelques mètres plus bas.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence retomba entre les deux amis, à peine troublé par les bruits de laser et les petits cris réguliers de Rey quand elle se jetait sur le sable pour ne pas être touchée par les tirs factices.

Puis, R2-D2 fit pivoter sa tête de sorte à placer son objectif de projection holographique face à Luke, et émit un message plus long, composé de sifflements et de bips aux différentes variations. Luke crut également y distinguer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grognement. Le message, qui aurait été incompréhensible pour la plupart des créatures de cette galaxie, était parfaitement clair pour l'ancien maître Jedi.

\- Oui, je sais, soupira Luke.

Il posa une main affectueuse sur la tête du droïde.

\- Je devrais lui dire la vérité.

Il avait de nouveau dirigé son regard sur Rey, dont l'entrain ne faiblissait pas. Il secoua la tête et regarda R2-D2 tristement.

\- Mais elle n'est pas encore prête pour ça.

 _Ou peut-être bien que c'est moi qui ne le suis pas..._

* * *

 _Petite précision, **Ahch-To** est officiellement le nom de la planète sur laquelle Rey rejoint Luke à la fin de l'épisode VII. Je n'ai rien inventé ;-)._

 _La suite bientôt..._


	3. L'autre source

Encore une fois, je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

ᴥ

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 **L'autre source**

Le climat de la planète Fedge, située dans la bordure extérieure, était agréable. Des forêts s'étendaient à perte de vue devant lui. Mais il n'était pas venu pour le paysage. Il se retourna. Derrière le vaisseau duquel il venait de débarquer, on pouvait distinguer les toits en chaume de nombreuses maisons qui s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres. Les murs des habitations étaient couverts de lierre. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues pavées. Les habitants du village de Skandisen avaient été pris de panique en voyant le vaisseau descendre du ciel et s'étaient barricadés dans leurs maisons.

Kylo Ren fit un signe au capitaine Phasma, qui s'avança d'un pas décidé.

\- Fouillez le village et trouvez-moi la Résistante, ordonna-t-il à travers son masque.

\- Bien, monsieur, répondit la soldate, impassible sous son armure.

Le chevalier de Ren jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil derrière lui, observant pendant quelques secondes la forêt qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, puis, s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, s'adressa de nouveau à Phasma :

\- Et brûlez systématiquement chaque maison que vous aurez fouillée.

La commandante des Stormtroopers fit signe à ses hommes de se déployer. Les soldats du Premier Ordre s'engouffrèrent dans les chaumières, provoquant cris et pleurs.

Kylo Ren s'avança dans les rues, tandis que peu à peu, l'air commençait à s'emplir de fumée suffocante. Son masque lui permettait d'y rester complètement insensible.

Le Leader Suprême Snoke avait ordonné à Kylo Ren et aux autres chevaliers de traquer les Résistants à travers la galaxie. L'assassinat du chancelier Mapar avait eu l'effet escompté parmi les membres du Sénat et leurs alliés : l'image des Résistants avait été sérieusement affectée et ceux qui parcouraient la galaxie à la recherche de nouveaux soutiens étaient de plus en plus contraints de se cacher. Pour enfoncer le clou, le Premier Ordre avait de son côté redoublé d'efforts pour traquer les Résistants et retrouver leur planète d'attache, mais sans succès jusqu'à maintenant. Kylo Ren avait espéré pouvoir localiser rapidement la cache de la Résistance en forçant les esprits, mais celle-ci avait désormais connaissance du dangereux pouvoir du chevalier et brouillé les pistes en communiquant de fausses informations à ses recrues exilées. Le quartier général de la Résistance restait introuvable.

Peut-être que cette fois, ce serait différent, se dit Kylo Ren. D'après les informations dont il disposait, une Résistante originaire de la planète Céréa se cachait sur Fedge. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Sa frustration de ne pas réussir à mettre la main sur le nom de la planète de la Résistance grandissait de jour en jour. L'échec le mettait face à ses doutes et ses peurs et le sentiment de faiblesse qui en découlait était intolérable.

 _Non, c'est toi… qui as peur..._

La colère s'empara de lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait, une nouvelle fois, laissé ce souvenir envahir son esprit. Il fut pris de l'envie de dégainer son sabre laser et de forcer l'entrée de la chaumière la plus proche pour faire payer à quelqu'un l'humiliation qu'il avait subie dix mois plus tôt. Sa main gantée, tremblante de rage, se portait déjà à sa ceinture.

\- Seigneur Ren, nous avons trouvé la Résistante !

Kylo Ren se retourna brutalement et fit face au Stormtrooper qui venait de l'empêcher malgré lui de perdre son self-contrôle. Le soldat, pris au dépourvu par le violent volte-face de son maître puis par son silence, ne peut que bredouiller les mots suivants :

\- Le bar... la place centrale...

Sans un mot, Kylo Ren se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué. Les Stormtroopers avaient déjà réuni la population du village sur la place. Les rues adjacentes n'étaient plus qu'un immense brasier et l'air ambiant était devenu irrespirable. Une centaine d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants, de vieux, de jeunes s'étaient recroquevillés sur l'esplanade, encerclés par une vingtaine de Stormtroopers qui les menaçaient avec leurs armes. Des cris et des pleurs retentissaient au milieu du crépitement des habitations en feu à proximité.

Dans un coin de la place, trois Stormtroopers retenaient fermement une créature humanoïde. Elle semblait âgée d'un certain âge et faisait près de deux mètres de haut, une taille qui s'expliquait par l'importance de son ossature crânienne, deux à trois fois plus importante que celle des humains normaux. Du sang coulait le long de son visage, signe qu'elle s'était défendue avant de s'avouer vaincue.

Kylo Ren s'avança vers elle.

\- Salmé Komor, dit-il. Enfin.

La Céréenne haletait doucement.

\- Je vous préviens, souffla-t-elle, en esquissant un petit sourire. Je ne sais rien.

\- Je préfère vérifier moi-même, répondit Kylo Ren.

Aussitôt, il leva le bras, la paume de la main ouverte, ses doigts dirigés vers le front de Salmé, sans le toucher. Elle sentit un picotement à l'intérieur de sa tête. Kylo Ren perçut un obstacle. Le cerveau des Céréens était beaucoup plus développé que celui des humains, et donc plus enclin à se protéger des intrusions, et cela même s'ils n'étaient pas initiés à la Force. Le jeune disciple insista, fit appel à la colère en lui, celle-là même qui l'avait fait presque perdre son sang-froid quelques minutes plus tôt. La barrière de la Céréenne céda. Si elle était plus résistante qu'un simple humain, elle n'était clairement pas initiée à la Force. Il constata avec dépit qu'elle ne savait effectivement rien. La Résistance n'avait pas pris le moindre contact avec Salmé depuis qu'elle avait quitté son ancienne base sur D'Qar.

\- Ils vous ont abandonnée, observa Kylo Ren. Et pourtant, vous les soutenez toujours.

Malgré sa faiblesse, la vieille Céréenne eut un petit rire condescendant.

\- C'est bien la différence avec vous autres seigneurs noirs. Nous sommes prêts à sacrifier notre personne pour la cause.

\- Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à mourir, dit Kylo Ren.

Aussitôt, une force invisible s'empara de la gorge de Salmé. Elle se mit à suffoquer. Le silence était tombé parmi les villageois qui observaient la scène. Ils avaient à présent trop peur pour émettre le moindre son. Salmé Komor regarda Kylo Ren avec affront. Même sur le point de mourir, elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de partir sans avoir combattu.

\- Je _l'_ ai connu… gémit-elle. Vous ne serez jamais _son_ égal…

La fureur chassa toutes les autres émotions du chevalier. Il voulait initialement la tuer lentement, prolonger son agonie. Il ne put se contenir. Il approcha sa main gantée de son visage, resserrant sa poigne invisible sur la gorge de la Résistante. Le visage de celle-ci bleuit. Les Stormtroopers comprirent qu'il était désormais inutile de la retenir. Ils la lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux. Elle lança un dernier regard de défi à son assassin et celui-ci ferma brusquement le poing de sa main. L'instant d'après, Salmé Komor s'effondrait sur les pavés, morte.

Kylo Ren s'efforça de dissimuler tant bien que mal le fait qu'il respirait de manière saccadée. Derrière lui, il entendait le crépitement de l'incendie. Quelques villageois ne purent retenir quelques pleurs. Il se retourna vers eux, près à les faire taire. Son regard croisa celui d'un homme barbu, vigoureux, qui venait de se saisir promptement d'une fillette, âgée de quatre ou cinq ans. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et tentait de la calmer pour espérer échapper au courroux de leur bourreau. Kylo Ren les fixa intensément.

Le capitaine Phasma s'avança vers lui, attendant ses ordres.

\- Repliez-vous, ordonna Kylo Ren, s'arrachant à la contemplation des deux villageois.

\- Seigneur, que fait-on des habitants ? demanda Phasma.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je crois avoir été suffisamment clair, capitaine.

Sur ces mots, il prit la direction du vaisseau qui l'attendait à quelques centaines de mètres, derrière ce qui semblait être un mur de flammes. Le capitaine Phasma l'observa, semblant avoir une seconde d'hésitation, puis rappela ses troupes d'un signe de la main, qui emboîtèrent le pas de Kylo Ren.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau décollait, laissant derrière lui un paysage de chaos et des habitants qui venaient d'échapper à une mort certaine grâce à la lueur qui, l'espace d'un instant, s'était allumée dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Arnecind n'était pas une planète aussi désolée que son paysage tendait à le faire croire. Vue de l'atmosphère, la surface ne présentait que des structures karstiques, dépourvues de végétation et s'étendant à perte de vue. La véritable richesse de la planète résidait dans son sous-sol, dans lequel l'eau avait forgé un gigantesque et magnifique réseau de cavernes et de grottes. Le Premier Ordre avait remodelé plusieurs de ces galeries pour y établir son quartier général, détruisant dans le processus de spectaculaires formations rocheuses souterraines.

Le vaisseau de Kylo Ren s'engagea dans l'un des puits qui servaient d'accès au sous-sol. Puis, il vola pendant quelques secondes dans un tunnel dont le diamètre devait atteindre au moins une centaine de mètres. Au bout, une porte géante s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser passer le vaisseau. Celui-ci se posa au milieu du hangar, dans lequel se pressaient déjà le Général Hux et plusieurs de ses lieutenants pour accueillir leur leader.

Kylo Ren avait à peine descendu la rampe de débarquement que Hux l'avait déjà rejoint. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère et se livraient même à une certaine rivalité.

\- Vous êtes en retard, reprocha Hux.

\- La localisation de la Résistante a été plus difficile que prévu, déclara Kylo Ren, sans le regarder.

\- Un de plus ou de moins… Quelle différence est-ce que ça fait ? Le Conseil Galactique est pour bientôt, et il fera date en marquant définitivement la chute de la Résistance.

Le chevalier masqué s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers le général.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas la Force et la Lumière, prévint Kylo Ren.

\- Et vous, ne me sous-estimez pas, répliqua Hux. N'oubliez pas que, sans mon intervention sur Starkiller, vos restes seraient actuellement en train de dériver dans l'espace.

Hux affichait un rictus insolent. Il s'était intérieurement ravi de l'incapacité de son rival à localiser Luke Skywalker et de sa défaite face à deux moins-que-rien - un traître et une pilleuse d'épaves. Le fait que Kylo Ren avait une dette de vie envers lui achevait de le mettre de bonne humeur.

Le chevalier de Ren fit un effort surhumain pour ignorer l'insulte. Il l'aurait étranglé de ses propres mains s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Après un silence, il s'efforça de répondre calmement.

\- Votre impertinence vous perdra, général.

Le rictus de Hux se rétracta légèrement, mais pas complètement. Le général préféra détourner la conversation sur l'information importante qu'il avait à lui communiquer.

\- Le Leader Suprême vous attend, dit-il. J'espère que la Force sera avec vous lors de cette entrevue, ironisa Hux.

\- Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne comprenez pas, Hux.

Ce disant, Kylo Ren se détourna prestement du militaire et s'engouffra à travers l'une des nombreuses portes du hangar, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'imaginer combien il serait plaisant d'écraser la gorge de cet insolent.

Le maître des chevaliers de Ren se fraya un chemin dans les couloirs de la base souterraine. De l'intérieur, il était impossible de savoir si celle-ci était en surface ou souterraine : tout avait été reproduit sur le même schéma que sur la base Starkiller. A l'exception de la super arme, bien sûr. Snoke avait estimé qu'il était temps de prendre le pouvoir de manière plus... diplomate. Plus démocratique.

Kylo Ren pénétra dans une petite salle circulaire, à l'aménagement sobre. Cette fois, ce ne serait pas à un hologramme géant auquel il aurait affaire, mais au Leader Suprême en personne, en chair et en os. Snoke se tenait au centre de la pièce, le dos tourné.

Kylo Ren y était certes habitué, mais la présence physique de son maître le surprenait à chaque fois. Elle contrastait tellement avec sa représentation holographique. Car Snoke, si gigantesque et menaçant qu'il était dans sa version projetée, n'était qu'un petit être au corps apparemment frêle, dont la taille atteignait péniblement celle des épaules de son apprenti. Le Leader Suprême n'en restait pas moins très dangereux.

\- La Lumière s'étend, déclara Snoke, d'une voix grave, teintée d'un léger sifflement.

\- Les soutiens de la Résistance s'effondrent peu à peu dans la galaxie, dit Kylo Ren. Nous avons préparé le terrain pour le Conseil Galactique. Le général Hux n'a plus qu'à entrer en scène. Luke Skywalker mordra-t-il vraiment à l'hameçon ?

Snoke se retourna, révélant un visage ridé, fantomatique, qui n'avait pas grand chose d'humain. Une large cicatrice fendait le dessus de son crâne dégarni tandis qu'une autre, plus petite, creusait la moitié de sa joue gauche.

\- Assurément, répondit-il. La Force s'est réveillée. Elle grandit de jour en jour. Skywalker ne peut plus l'ignorer. Il va devoir faire face à ses propres démons.

\- Il pourrait se douter de quelque chose, remarqua Kylo Ren.

\- Il sentira ta présence, dit Snoke. Il saura. Ta mission sera de l'intercepter avant qu'il n'atteigne le Sénat.

\- Je le tuerai, promit le chevalier. Comme j'ai tué Han Solo.

Le Leader Suprême s'approcha de son apprenti. Il le fixa un instant, le visage impassible, dubitatif.

\- Tu as échoué à retrouver la carte. Tu as laissé la fille s'échapper, lui rappela Snoke, d'un ton impitoyable.

Kylo Ren resta silencieux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner qu'il n'était pas heureux que son maître lui rappelle ce double échec.

\- Peut-être que la mort de ton père ne t'a pas permis de vaincre la lumière en toi, dit Snoke.

\- J'ai fait ce que Vador aurait dû faire. Éliminer la source de mes sentiments. Han Solo mort, plus rien ne peut me détourner du côté obscur.

\- Vraiment ? interrogea son maître.

Le jeune apprenti tenta de conserver sa posture droite et fière.

\- Ce masque ne peut pas me duper, continua Snoke, en effleurant le métal qui dissimulait le visage de son apprenti. Je sens le trouble en toi, maître des chevaliers de Ren. Ton apprentissage est à présent terminé et pourtant, tu es toujours aussi confus. Même la mort de Han Solo n'a rien changé.

Snoke marqua une pause en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Non… murmura-t-il. Je sens une autre source. Je ne pense pas que tu en sois toi-même conscient.

Comme Kylo Ren ne trouvait rien à répliquer, Snoke continua.

\- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Pour l'instant. La Lumière a toujours été tentante. Même pour les êtres les plus sombres, dit-il d'un air songeur.

\- Je ne souhaite que faire honneur à mon héritage, se justifia Kylo Ren. Mais d'insignifiants fauteurs de trouble m'en ont empêché !

Il avait serré le poing. Il lui fallait contenir sa colère en présence de son maître. Cependant, elle n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

\- Ah… ta colère est toujours aussi puissante, Kylo Ren, remarqua Snoke, un rictus déformant ses lèvres desséchées. Parfait. Chaque chose en son temps. Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chevalier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Snoke poursuivit.

\- Oui… La fille est avec Skywalker et elle prend de plus en plus conscience de ses pouvoirs. Tu auras ta vengeance, mais elle n'est pas une priorité pour l'instant. Elle peut être convertie au côté obscur. Skywalker, en revanche… doit être éliminé.

\- Je ne faillirai pas, déclara fermement Kylo Ren.

Snoke le regarda intensément.

\- Nous verrons, mon jeune apprenti.

Sur ses mots, le mystérieux leader tourna le dos au chevalier et retourna à sa méditation. Kylo Ren s'inclina brièvement et tourna les talons. Son poing était toujours serré. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son maître avait de nouveau rouvert les blessures qu'il tentait de garder fermées. Il rejoignit à grands pas ses quartiers personnels, sentant qu'il était sur le point de perdre définitivement ses moyens.

Skywalker.

La fille. Sa voix continuait de lui torturer l'esprit.

 _Tu as peur d'être moins fort que Dark Vador !_

Une voix innocente, enfantine, vint s'apposer sur l'humiliant souvenir.

 _Tu as peur d'être moins fort que Maître Luke ?_

Heureusement qu'aucun soldat n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'interrompre dans sa course, car Kylo Ren aurait probablement passé sa colère sur le premier venu. A peine le seuil de sa cabine franchi, il dégaina son sabre laser, brandissant devant lui la longue lame rouge dotée d'une garde.

Et il frappa. Au hasard. Il lui fallait empêcher son esprit de s'égarer sur les souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à refouler pendant tant d'années. La lame fendit l'air de nombreuses fois. Pendant quelques minutes, des bruits de laser et d'explosions retentirent sans interruption dans une partie de la base. Il agissait plus par impuissance que par pure colère. Quand son regard captura le casque de son grand-père, souvenir morbide et unique de son idole trônant sur un socle recouvert de cendres, il stoppa net, haletant. Rangeant son arme, il se dirigea vers le miroir qu'il avait volontairement recouvert d'un drap depuis les dix derniers mois. Il tira le tissu d'un geste sec. Ses deux mains se portèrent aux extrémités de son masque et l'arrachèrent plus que ne le retirèrent. Ses cheveux noirs se déployèrent, pareils à la dernière fois qu'il avait contemplé son reflet, dix mois plus tôt. Il s'était refusé à le faire depuis. Il ne voulait plus voir Ben Solo. Il ne voulait plus voir la blessure qu' _elle_ lui avait infligée. Il laissa fébrilement courir ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage en diagonale. En ligne droite, elle naissait au-dessus de son œil droit, miraculeusement épargné, pour s'estomper sur le côté gauche de sa mâchoire.

Il observa longuement cette cicatrice, souvenir indélébile de sa défaite.

 _Rey..._

Son prénom sonnait tel un écho lointain.

Il lui fallait la retrouver, et vite. Elle devenait trop dangereuse. Elle le faisait douter. Si Luke Skywalker venait sur Coruscant, elle l'accompagnerait, c'était certain. L'occasion était trop belle. Il abattrait la fille, pour faire disparaître sa faiblesse une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

 _La suite bientôt..._

Je suis consciente que l'histoire semble un peu déstructurée ;). Les premiers chapitres servent à poser la situation. Le prochain devrait commencer à faire bouger les choses.


	4. Le frère et la soeur

Une nouvelle fois, merci pour vos encouragements. Je suis désolée pour le retard de mise à jour, disons que mon histoire commence à devenir compliquée. J'avais besoin de prendre le temps de réfléchir plus en détail à certains aspects avant de poursuivre. En outre, j'ai eu un peu moins de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture cette dernière semaine.

ᴥ

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 **Le frère et la** **sœur**

 _Elle est de nouveau dans cette forêt enneigée. Elle n'arrive plus à contrôler sa respiration. Elle est consumée par la haine. D'un geste tranchant, son sabre lui érafle le visage. Il tombe dans la neige et tente péniblement de se relever. Mais c'est trop tard. Elle s'avance déjà vers lui, prête à lui porter le coup final. Elle se délecte de sa souffrance. Quelle sensation merveilleuse que d'avoir la vie d'un homme entre les mains. Ce pouvoir l'enivre. Elle ne peut se résoudre à l'abandonner. Elle l'observe quelques secondes de plus, tournant autour de lui telle un prédateur sur le point d'achever sa proie, pour prolonger cet instant qui se terminera dès qu'elle l'aura achevé. Car à ce moment-là, elle se réveillera et retournera dans un monde dans lequel il vit toujours, dans lequel elle ne possède plus cet entêtant pouvoir._

 _Au moment où elle le tue pour la énième fois, elle ferme les yeux, persuadée que quand elle les rouvrira, elle sera de retour sur Ahch-To._

 _Mais cette fois, c'est une toute autre image qui lui apparaît quand ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau la lumière. Elle se tient sur ce qui semble être une grande dalle en béton. Paniquée, elle regarde autour d'elle. L'air est brûlant. La fumée l'empêche de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Des cris raisonnent dans ses oreilles. Furtivement, des ombres passent devant elle en courant, ne semblant pas la voir. Entre deux volutes de fumée, elle constate, horrifiée, que ces ombres sont des humains transformés en torche vivante. Le feu leur lèche les membres et les noircit. Ils courent dans tous les sens avant de s'effondrer sur le sol de douleur. Une voix de femme hurle._

 _\- Pitié, que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide… pitié…_

 _Une main l'agrippe violemment au bras. Elle sursaute et pousse un cri d'horreur. Un homme dont le visage est déjà à moitié calciné la fixe. L'un de ses yeux a fondu. Elle tente de s'échapper mais ses membres refusent de lui obéir. L'homme resserre sa poigne. De ses lèvres brûlées s'échappent un murmure._

 _\- Qui… es… tu ?_

 _Rey !_

 _Cette voix. Elle la connaît. Elle la rappelle à lui. Elle panique, tente de se dégager. La main de l'homme qui la tient s'enflamme à son tour. Il lui presse le bras. Les bandages qu'elle porte ne réussissent plus à faire barrière contre les ongles qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Le reste du visage de l'homme prend feu. Derrière les flammes qui le dévorent, elle le voit encore remuer ses lèvres._

 _\- Qu'est-ce… que tu es ?_

 _Rey !_

 _Elle sent les flammes l'engloutir à son tour. Elle crie de douleur. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle s'arrache à son tourmenteur et ouvre les yeux sur Ahch-To._

* * *

\- Rey ! Réveille-toi !

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond. Surpris, Luke dût l'empoigner par les épaules pour stopper son élan. Son visage, couvert de sueur, était noyé dans la terreur. Quand elle croisa le regard bienveillant de son maître, elle prit conscience qu'elle était réveillée. Elle était de nouveau sur Ahch-To, en sécurité. Elle tremblait et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Luke desserra son étreinte et s'assit sur la couchette, auprès d'elle. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il l'interrompit.

\- Ne dis rien. Bois et mange un peu, puis rejoins-moi dehors.

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence. Luke se leva et sortit de la cabane de sa protégée. Le visage du vieux Jedi était soucieux. Les mauvais rêves d'une personne trahissaient l'instabilité de cette dernière. Malgré ses enseignements, Luke n'avait pas réussi à faire passer les cauchemars de sa protégée. Ils ne survenaient pas toutes les nuits, fort heureusement. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs toujours du même, celui dans lequel la vengeance la poussait à tuer Kylo Ren. Mais ce matin-là, lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris de Rey, il avait su immédiatement que le cauchemar avait pris une autre tournure. Une tournure bien plus sombre. La Force revenait l'envahir. Et avec elle, le danger du Côté Obscur.

Tout en remontant le chemin qui menait au sommet de l'île, il se remémora le jour où il avait refusé de rejoindre le Côté Obscur, refusé de suivre les mêmes traces que son père. Il avait été suffisamment fort pour y résister, mais il savait combien les Ténèbres étaient tentantes. Elles s'alimentaient de la part d'égoïsme présente dans chaque être vivant de cette galaxie, du désir de l'individu d'être quelqu'un de spécial. Rey ne faisait pas exception.

Luke soupira. La crainte de l'échec avait de nouveau commencé à le hanter. S'il échouait à maintenir Rey dans la Lumière comme il avait échoué avec Ben Solo… Non. Rey était forte, plus forte que Ben. Peut-être que ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était la vérité sur ses origines. Luke pouvait la lui donner, mais il n'était pas sûr d'y être préparé. Il y avait bien trop de tristesse dans son passé, et dire la vérité à Rey supposait inévitablement de le confronter à ses propres peurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Luke se retourna pour constater que son apprentie venait de le rejoindre sur la falaise. Rey semblait s'être calmée mais sa voix tremblait. Elle regarda son maître avec un air de supplique puis parla à nouveau.

\- Dans mon rêve… il y avait un homme… en train de mourir. C'était horrible. Je voyais son corps s'embraser et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Le vieux Jedi l'écoutait en silence. Il affichait un visage impassible, mais ce qu'il entendait ne le rassurait pas.

\- Il m'a demandé qui j'étais... ce que j'étais, poursuivit Rey.

La jeune femme s'approcha encore de Luke, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Frayeur, impuissance, désespoir. Les émotions se bousculaient en elle.

\- Qui suis-je ? demanda Rey, en levant ses yeux implorants vers Luke. Vous m'avez prise comme apprentie. Vous avez accepté de m'enseigner la Force. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez que je ne sais pas ?

Luke remarqua que la dernière question était plus teintée de colère que de désespoir. Lentement, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Rey. Il ne pouvait répondre qu'à sa première question.

\- Une survivante. Une pilleuse d'épaves. Une pilote. Une héroïne. Une apprentie. Est-ce que ce sont nos origines qui font ce que nous sommes, ou bien nos actes ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Savoir d'où on vient… ou bien savoir où on va ?

Rey resta silencieuse.

\- Un jour, la Force te montrera ce que tu veux savoir, lui assura-t-il. Mais c'est encore trop tôt. Quant à retourner sur Jakku…

La jeune femme sursauta.

\- Comment est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle.

\- … je sais ? acheva Luke. Rassure-toi, je ne force pas les esprits, ce ne sont que les disciples du Côté Obscur qui s'adonnent à cette détestable pratique. Non. Écouter les gens parler dans leur sommeil peut aussi être très instructif.

Rey ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je ne t'empêcherai pas d'y retourner, continua Luke. Mais je te le déconseille fortement pour l'instant. Le Premier Ordre ne s'attend pas à ce que tu reviennes sur Jakku, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'ils y ont envoyé quelques espions, au cas où. Ils te cherchent, Rey. Tu es dangereuse pour le Premier Ordre et pour celui qui en tire les ficelles derrière les marionnettes que sont Hux et Kylo Ren.

La curiosité de Rey fut piquée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Le Général Hux est un stratège militaire, et non un élu de la Force. Quant à Kylo Ren, son immaturité et son impulsivité ne peuvent faire de lui un leader ultime.

Le regard de Luke s'assombrit.

\- Non… il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça. Qui qu'il soit, c'est lui le véritable ennemi. Souviens-t-en, Rey.

La jeune femme acquiesça légèrement d'un signe de tête. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, lorsque le vrombissement d'un moteur se fit entendre. Les mouettes qui nichaient entre les rochers prirent peur et s'enfuirent. Rey leva les yeux vers le ciel, suivant leur envol et son regard se posa sur la source du tumulte. Perçant les nuages, un vaisseau spatial de près de vingt mètres d'envergure s'approchait à grande vitesse du sol. Rey le reconnut aussitôt.

\- C'est le Faucon Millenium ! s'écria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Finn.

Sans accorder un autre regard à Luke, elle prit la direction du chemin escarpé pour redescendre la falaise rapidement mais avec précaution et accueillir les arrivants sur la plage. Il la laissa faire, trop heureux de cette interruption. Rey se doutait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais à présent, la perspective de revoir ses amis après de longs mois semblait l'avoir momentanément distraite de ses suspicions.

Le regard du Jedi se dirigea vers le vaisseau qui était en phase d'atterrissage. Il sentit une présence rassurante, celle qui lui avait manqué le plus durant son exil.

\- Leia…

Le fringuant vaisseau, démodé mais légendaire, se posa en douceur sur le plateau rocheux qui bordait le rivage, en contrebas de la falaise. Rey ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur en regardant la rampe de débarquement s'abaisser. Han Solo n'en descendrait plus jamais. A la place, elle distingua les silhouettes de Chewbacca, de Finn et du Général Organa, qui fermait la marche. Rey se demanda comment Leia faisait pour supporter le tragique destin que la vie lui avait infligé : elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, tué de la main de leur fils. On ne distinguait pourtant pas la moindre tristesse sur le visage de la Générale. Elle faisait passer ses devoirs avant ses propres sentiments. Ou bien peut-être était-ce le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour oublier son chagrin.

Quand Rey porta son regard sur Finn, sa bouche se fendit en un grand sourire. Elle alla à sa rencontre, ravie de constater qu'il semblait parfaitement remis des blessures que Kylo Ren lui avait infligées sur Starkiller. Le jeune homme portait toujours la veste en cuir marron que Poe Dameron lui avait offerte. Le pied à peine posé sur la plage, il s'élança en direction de Rey pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme eut d'abord un léger mouvement de recul, un réflexe qui trahissait son manque d'habitude des contacts humains, mais se départit vite de sa réserve et répondit à l'étreinte en serrant son ami contre elle.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme esquissa un petit sourire, puis Chewbacca et Leia s'approchèrent à leur tour pour embrasser Rey. Le Wookiee marmonna quelque chose lorsque Rey se détacha de lui.

\- Oh, Chewie, ne te moque pas de moi ! s'écrit la jeune femme.

Finn lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Que j'ai plus de force que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, répondit Rey avec un petit rire sarcastique.

Chewbacca approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

\- L'entraînement est intensif ? interrogea Finn.

Rey haussa les épaules.

\- C'est plus une question de mental que de physique, je crois, dit-elle.

Le silence retomba quelques secondes entre les quatre amis. Puis Leia leva les yeux en direction du chemin de pierres. Les autres suivirent son regard. Luke Skywalker se tenait là, tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses émotions.

\- Cette manie de vouloir toujours tout contrôler... bougonna Leia, en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Rey et les autres n'eurent pas le temps de se demander si c'était de Luke dont elle parlait ou bien d'elle-même qu'elle avait déjà rejoint le pied de la falaise. Elle lança un regard à son frère, un regard impossible à définir, qui devait exprimer plusieurs registres d'émotion à la fois. Luke sentit qu'il était en train de perdre la bataille contre ses sentiments. La joie de revoir sa sœur était plus intense qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Un Jedi n'était-il pas censé avoir un contrôle sur soi-même, en toute circonstance ? C'était le principe fondateur de tout être destiné à maîtriser la Force, fût-il lumineux ou obscur. Mais Luke était une exception. Il avait reçu un enseignement tardif. Il avait une famille. Une famille dans laquelle la Force était puissante. Et là, dès le moment où il avait perçu sa sœur, la Force en lui s'était déchaînée. Il n'était plus le héros de la bataille d'Endor. Il n'était plus le maître Jedi. Il venait de redevenir le jeune homme à qui le fantôme d'Obi-Wan avait appris qu'il avait une sœur. Il devina que les mêmes émotions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de celle qui se faisait appeler la Générale Organa. Elle aussi venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était d'abord Leia Skywalker.

Rey ne put distinguer qui fit le premier pas. Elle vit simplement le frère et la sœur tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La Force lui permit de sentir le puissant lien qui unissait Luke et Leia. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de ces derniers. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi puis Luke se dégagea légèrement et tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- Leia, je…

Sa sœur l'interrompit.

\- Je sais.

* * *

Le soir venu, Rey et Finn allumèrent un feu devant l'une des cabanes de pierres inhabitées sur l'autre versant de la falaise, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit où elle et Maître Luke s'étaient établis. La jeune femme avait senti que ce dernier avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec sa sœur. Quant à Chewbacca, il avait pris ses quartiers dans le Faucon Millenium, face à la mer.

Les deux amis s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut pour seul bruit que celui du bois en train d'être dévoré par les flammes. Finn semblait savourer cette quiétude. Il fixait l'horizon. Rey le regardait curieusement. Se sentant observé, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

\- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce, à la limite du sommeil.

\- Tu ne sembles avoir l'habitude du silence, constata Rey.

Finn baissa les yeux.

\- Quand on est Stormtrooper sur un vaisseau spatial, les occasions sont rares. Ou plus exactement, inexistantes, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire légèrement, repensant à sa propre expérience. Le silence et la solitude avaient rythmé son quotidien sur Jakku. Elle s'en était accommodée. Elle s'était accommodée de tout dans l'espoir que son hypothétique famille vienne la chercher.

\- Rey, dit Finn. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Je t'ai menti, lui rappela Finn. Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais dans la Résistance alors qu'en fait je n'étais qu'un…

Rey l'interrompit.

\- J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose, dit-elle.

L'appréhension de Finn sembla s'évaporer d'un coup.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Rey. En te faisant passer pour un Résistant, tu devenais quelqu'un. Tu n'étais plus un anonyme, un numéro dissimulé sous un casque. Tu n'étais plus "personne"... Comme moi.

\- Tu n'es pas "personne", Rey, dit Finn. Tu es exceptionnelle. Tu maîtrises la Force. Tu t'entraînes avec Luke Skywalker, un homme qu'on croyait tous les deux tirés d'une légende il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Finn se leva pour aller s'asseoir auprès de la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas de famille, tu sais. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens. Mais je peux décider où je veux aller. J'ai fait mon propre choix. En fait, peut-être que c'est ça qui fait de moi "quelqu'un".

Rey eut soudainement envie de casser quelques bouts d'herbe et de les enrouler autour de ses doigts. Elle était nerveuse. Maître Luke lui avait plus ou moins dit la même chose quelques heures plus tôt, et le souvenir rappela à la jeune femme que le vieux Jedi avait soigneusement éludé sa question sur ses origines.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, dit-elle d'un air songeur. Mais quand même… j'aimerais retourner sur Jakku.

\- Retourner sur Jakku ? s'écria Finn, exaspéré et en s'éloignant de la jeune femme. Bon sang, Rey ! Tu tiens encore à retourner sur cette décharge ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir d'où tu viens, toi ? répliqua Rey.

Le jeune homme soupira, porta la main à ses cheveux, semblant réfléchir pour la première fois à la question.

\- Oh si, je pense que j'aimerais bien, en un sens, finit-il par répondre au bout d'un moment. Mais d'un autre côté… je ne crois pas que l'histoire de mes origines soit une histoire heureuse. Alors je préfère ne pas savoir.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. A voir le visage de Rey, qui semblait perturbée par l'explication de son ami, il regretta ses mots.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera le cas pour toi ! tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Rey grimaça.

\- Je doute que le fait d'avoir été abandonnée sur Jakku fasse partie d'une histoire heureuse, ironisa-t-elle.

Finn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'installa de nouveau à côté d'elle. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour se rapprocher de lui. Au lieu de ça, elle fixa l'horizon. Dans la nuit noire, elle ne pouvait plus distinguer la ligne qui séparait le ciel de l'océan. Bonnes ou mauvaises, Rey savait qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais à l'idée de connaître la vérité sur ses origines.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? demanda Rey, dans une tentative de ne plus penser à ce qui la tourmentait.

\- La Générale veut que Luke Skywalker revienne sur Varga, répondit Finn.

\- Varga ? interrogea Rey.

\- La planète où se cache la Résistance désormais.

\- Je ne crois pas que Maître Luke veuille quitter cette île, dit Rey.

\- Il va bien le falloir, pourtant, grommela Finn, d'un air sombre. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant ton absence.

Rey tendit l'oreille, inquiète.

\- Le Premier Ordre a tout fait pour discréditer la Résistance aux yeux de toute la galaxie, expliqua Finn. Ils ont assassiné le chancelier et monté une mise en scène pour faire accuser la Résistance. Ils traquent tous nos alliés jusque dans les mondes extérieurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que Maître Luke peut y faire ? demanda Rey en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est un Jedi. Le dernier Jedi. Il est le seul à pouvoir convaincre tout le monde que la Résistance n'est pas l'ennemie de la République. Et le seul qui ait une chance contre les chevaliers de Ren.

Rey écarquilla les yeux. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort.

\- "Ren" comme dans…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais Finn comprit où elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui… on pense que l'Ordre de ce psychopathe - désolé, Générale - a organisé l'assassinat du chancelier ainsi que ceux de plusieurs Résistants ces derniers mois. Luke Skywalker doit les combattre…

\- … et moi aussi, acheva Rey dans un chuchotement.

Dans ses yeux venait de s'allumer une nouvelle lumière. Finn, cependant, y lut quelque chose d'inquiétant. La candeur et la gentillesse de son amie semblaient s'être soudainement effacées, avalées par un trouble plus puissant que le jeune homme ne put identifier précisément.

Au plus profond d'elle, Rey savait que le trouble qui l'avait envahie était contraire à l'enseignement qu'elle recevait de Maître Luke. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Si le vieux Jedi devait revenir jouer un rôle dans les affaires de la galaxie, cela signifiait qu'elle reviendrait elle aussi et qu'elle se retrouverait inévitablement sur la route de Kylo Ren.

Elle serait prête. Elle n'hésiterait pas. Finalement, n'était-ce pas en partie dans la perspective d'avoir de nouveau à affronter le seigneur noir qu'elle était devenue l'apprenti de Luke Skywalker ? Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que la mort de Han Solo, son modèle, restât impunie. Que pouvait-il y avoir de mal à vouloir lui faire justice ? Qui lui reprocherait de vouloir assouvir son désir de vengeance ?

Qui voudrait l'empêcher de _tuer Kylo Ren_ ?

* * *

 _La suite bientôt..._


	5. Rayons

Bonjour ! Ce chapitre aura pris du temps, mais il est là. Je suis désolée du retard mais c'est ce que je craignais, ne pas réussir à faire des mises à jour régulières. Inspiration, quand tu vas et tu viens... :-). Merci en tout cas pour vos commentaires encourageants !

ᴥ

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 **Rayons**

Luke remit du bois dans le foyer de la petite cheminée de la cabane de pierres. Le feu commençait à faiblir et l'unique pièce de la construction n'était pas bien isolée. Leia avait pris place sur un banc de granite. À cause de la température plutôt fraîche, elle s'était emmitouflée dans le long manteau en laine que son frère lui avait mis sur les épaules. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un bol en terre cuite, duquel s'échappait la fumée d'un liquide brûlant. Pourtant, le froid ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son frère, ne perdant aucun de ses mouvements, comme s'il risquait de disparaître de sa vue à tout moment si elle détournait son regard de lui.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de paroles pendant la soirée. Leia lui avait parlé de la Résistance et de ses activités en tant que leader du mouvement. Quant à Luke, il avait surtout orienté la conversation sur sa vie sur Ahch-To et les progrès que faisait son apprentie. La discussion était restée en surface, aucun des deux n'osant ou ne voulant l'approfondir et aborder les thèmes embarrassants, ceux pour lesquels Leia avait fait le déplacement sur la planète d'eau. Mais Luke savait que sa sœur n'avait pas pour habitude de s'éterniser sur des allusions et redoutait le moment où elle se déciderait à dire les choses franchement. Cela se produisit lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir sur sa couchette, en face de sa sœur.

\- Luke, je veux que tu reviennes.

Sous sa barbe, le vieux Jedi se pinça les lèvres. En effet, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Soit. Il s'adapterait.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Leia leva les yeux au ciel puis émit un petit rire en secouant la tête.

\- Non... tu ne veux pas, corrigea-t-elle. C'est tellement plus commode de ne pas affronter sa peur.

Luke resta silencieux. Il détourna la tête, cherchant désespérément à échapper au regard inquisiteur de sa sœur. Celle-ci poursuivit.

\- Luke, la Résistance est devenue l'ennemie de la République. Le Premier Ordre a fait du bon travail. Les jeunes sénateurs survivants de la destruction d'Hosnian Prime se sont laissé séduire par les mensonges du général Hux. S'il parvient à les convaincre de le nommer chancelier, alors la République sera perdue.

Leia déposa le bol de liquide fumant à côté d'elle, puis se leva et alla s'asseoir près de son frère. Ce dernier n'eut pas de mouvement de recul. Il resta immobile, comme perdu dans les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

\- Une seule personne peut encore empêcher ça, continua Leia, dans un murmure. Toi.

Son frère consentit enfin à la regarder. Il affichait une moue dubitative.

\- Pourquoi les sénateurs se soucieraient-ils de l'avis d'un vieil homme ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es un Jedi. Le héros de la bataille d'Endor. Ton nom est indissociable de la victoire contre l'Empire.

\- Pour les jeunes générations de politiciens, il n'y a pas de héros, murmura-t-il. Luke Skywalker n'est qu'une légende, qu'ils associent, je présume, à de sombres événements.

Leia poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux un instant, tentant d'ignorer le malaise qui s'emparait d'elle. Sa main chercha celle de son frère.

\- Tu n'as donc pas réussi à te pardonner… dit-elle.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, Leia ? dit Luke, en élevant légèrement la voix.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui prit les mains. Les yeux de Luke s'étaient mis à briller, signe que des larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler le long de son visage, pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures. Quel piètre élu de la Force il faisait.

\- J'ai échoué, dit-il. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Ben du Côté Obscur. Et voilà où mon échec nous a menés. Les Padawan, les habitants du système hosnien… Han. Tous morts par ma faute. Leia… tu m'avais confié ton fils. Tu m'avais fait confiance. Je n'en ai pas été digne.

Malgré la tristesse qui lui serrait le coeur, Leia ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de frustration.

\- Luke, tu as toujours agi comme si tu portais le poids du monde sur tes épaules.

Elle posa une main sur la joue de son frère.

\- Soit, tu as échoué, dit-elle.

Le coeur de Luke se brisa.

\- Mais je ne te l'ai jamais reproché, acheva Leia.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me mens pas, prévint Luke. Je peux sentir tes émotions. Et tes reproches.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Leia. Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir échoué.

Elle marqua une pause. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne enfin.

\- Je te reproche d'avoir abandonné.

Un silence s'en suivit, pendant lequel Luke s'efforça de comprendre ce que les mots de sa sœur impliquaient. Échouer, abandonner… le choix des mots ne faisait aucune différence. Les faits étaient là. Tous les Jedi de l'Académie étaient morts parce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti à temps la force du Côté Obscur. Il avait cru en Ben jusqu'au bout. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son neveu avaient faussé son jugement et l'avaient empêché de voir que le mal avait vaincu le bien en lui. Suite à ce drame, partir en exil avait été l'option qui s'était imposée à lui, d'une part pour ne plus avoir à supporter les regards de ses proches, et d'autre part, parce qu'il cherchait des réponses que personne, hormis des Jedi, n'aurait pu lui donner. La légende disait que le premier temple Jedi existait encore et que celui qui le découvrirait obtiendrait la connaissance originelle de la Force, celle d'où découlaient le Bien et le Mal, la Lumière et le Côte Obscur. Quelque part en Luke, l'espoir de ramener Ben du bon côté ne l'avait jamais quitté. Finalement, il n'avait jamais complètement abandonné. Mais si seulement il avait réussi à localiser ce temple…

\- Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu cherches sur cette planète, dit Leia d'une voix douce, comme si elle avait lu les pensées de son frère.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, tandis que Luke, le regard toujours songeur, se servait à son tour un bol du potage chaud qu'il avait offert à sa soeur. Celle-ci parla à nouveau, cette fois-ci d'une voix claire et ferme :

\- Le Conseil Galactique a lieu dans deux jours, dit-elle. Hux y répétera son mielleux discours sur l'importance de l'ordre et de la discipline dans la galaxie. Et ce discours a déjà fait son petit effet parmi les sénateurs effarouchés par les derniers événements. Ils l'éliront Chancelier Suprême, ouvrant à l'armée la voie vers le Sénat. Et tu sais comme moi que la politique et les armes n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

Luke leva les yeux vers sa soeur, vaincu. Et bien soit, il interromprait son exil pour retrouver à nouveau les rangs de la Résistance.

\- Tu es consciente qu'il s'agit très probablement d'un piège ?

\- Je ne suis pas naïve, répondit Leia. Le Premier Ordre sait pertinemment que nous ne laisserons pas une telle chose se faire sans agir.

\- Si je viens, _il_ viendra aussi, dit Luke. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de mon intérêt personnel, Luke, mais de celui de toute la galaxie, répliqua Leia. Si mon fils vient sur Coruscant, je ne laisserai pas mes sentiments interférer.

\- Il sentira ma présence, ainsi que la tienne, insista Luke. Et probablement celle de…

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent à l'extérieur. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Rey pénétrait dans la hutte, poussant sans ménagement la fine porte de bois qui faisait office de maigre protection contre la fraîcheur de l'air extérieur. La jeune femme était suivie de Finn, qui était quelque peu gêné d'interrompre l'intimité du frère et de la sœur.

\- … Rey, acheva Luke, irrité, mais non surpris par l'intrusion de son apprentie.

La jeune femme regarda son maître, pleine d'espoir. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'excitation.

\- Vous allez revenir parmi les Résistants, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Luke.

Ce dernier eut un soupir et jeta un bref regard en direction de Leia, qui ne put retenir un petit sourire furtif.

\- Même si c'était le cas… en quoi cela te concernerait-il ? répliqua Luke.

\- Je peux vous aider, déclara Rey. Je sais me battre, je maîtrise la Force…

\- La modestie te fait défaut, constata Luke.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta Rey avec véhémence.

Incapable de soutenir le regard de son maître qui la fixait intensément depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce, elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je veux vous aider, reprit-elle calmement. Ils sont vos ennemis tout autant que les miens. Je ne peux pas rester ici, isolée de tout, et ne rien faire pendant que vous faites la guerre.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, dit Luke, à l'origine, tu étais peu encline à quitter ta planète d'origine. Tu ne désires d'ailleurs qu'une chose : retourner sur Jakku...

Rey resta silencieuse. Finn se pinçait nerveusement les lèvres.

\- … à moins que tes priorités n'aient changé, acheva Luke, en se levant et en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Rey consentirent à le regarder. Le désir de vengeance ravivé par sa conversation avec Finn quelques minutes plus tôt autour du feu de bois était encore trop vif, trop visible, dans ses pupilles. Il ne put échapper à Luke.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, déclara-t-il. Tu resteras ici.

Rey ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Leia la devança.

\- Elle viendra, annonça la Générale.

Rey, Luke et Finn se tournèrent vers Leia en un seul mouvement.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Leia, gronda Luke.

\- Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle. Tu crois que parce que je ne suis pas Jedi, je ne suis pas capable de comprendre ce qui se passe ?

Leia se tourna vers Rey, dont le visage s'était empli d'une lueur d'espoir, qui s'éteignit aussitôt quand elle croisa le regard grave de la Générale.

\- Je sais ce que tu recherches. Tu veux venger Han. Tu veux tuer mon fils.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, essayant péniblement de regarder la Générale dans les yeux. Les regards des Skywalker étaient décidément bien inquisiteurs. Rien ne leur échappait.

\- Je ne le permettrai pas et tu le sais, continua Leia, d'une voix sombre.

Rey ne dit rien, mais releva le menton en signe de détermination. Leia sourit.

\- Cependant, poursuivit-elle, tu es une alliée précieuse. Une combattante hors pair. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les forces dont nous pourrons disposer. Et à ton âge, je n'aurais moi non plus pas supporté d'être mise à l'écart.

Rey regarda Luke. Le Jedi affichait un visage fermé.

\- Quand partirons-nous ? murmura la jeune femme à Leia.

\- À l'aube. Que ton entêté de maître le veuille ou non.

Cette phrase sonnait la fin de toute discussion. L'apprentie regarda son maître, qui, elle le savait, désapprouvait fortement, puis tourna les talons et sortit de la cabane. Finn, surpris par son départ, se figea et se pinça les lèvres plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis qu'il était entré dans la cabane à la suite de son amie.

\- Bon… et bien… il se fait tard… bredouilla-t-il. Je crois que… je vais… me reposer… reprendre des forces… pour demain…

\- Bonne nuit, Finn, dit Leia avec un sourire.

\- Oui… bonne nuit Générale… m'sieur Skywalker…

Sans prendre le temps de constater que Luke avait haussé les sourcils à l'appellation, Finn prit congé des deux Skywalker et quitta la cabane à son tour.

Luke poussa un soupir.

\- Tu ne peux pas interférer dans son apprentissage comme tu viens de le faire, reprocha-t-il à sa sœur.

\- Son apprentissage ? répéta Leia. En quoi condamner cette fille à rester sur cet îlot minuscule fait-il partie de son apprentissage ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même ! La seule chose qui la motive à combattre à nos côtés, c'est la perspective de tuer Ben. La vengeance mène…

\- … au Côté Obscur, oui je sais, acheva Leia, d'une voix monotone.

\- Ne prends pas cela à la légère, prévint Luke.

\- Tu ne peux pas la protéger de ses sentiments, aussi sombres qu'ils soient, répliqua Leia. En l'empêchant d'y laisser cours, tu ne fais que les amplifier. Tu as déjà essayé de protéger Ben de sa propre colère en lui défendant de la ressentir et cela n'a pas fonctionné.

\- C'est différent. Tu ne sais pas d'où elle vient, dit Luke.

\- Peu m'importe de savoir d'où elle vient. Tout ce dont je suis persuadée, c'est que la protéger de la réalité et de ses émotions ne l'immunisera pas contre la tentation du Côté Obscur. Lui laisser son libre arbitre est la meilleure façon de l'aider.

Luke leva les yeux au ciel. Le Jedi dut admettre que les mots de sa sœur étaient presque aussi sages que ceux des plus grands maîtres. Néanmoins, ils allaient à l'encontre des préceptes Jedi.

\- Tu dois lui faire confiance, Luke, dit Leia, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Rey a la Lumière en elle. Elle est d'une grande bonté. Elle ne faillira pas.

Le maître Jedi hocha la tête.

\- Je l'espère, Leia. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

* * *

 _La lumière d'un coucher de soleil inonde la pièce. L'étoile est encore trop aveuglante, presque dangereuse, mais elle diffuse une douce chaleur à laquelle il ne saurait résister, quand bien même il risquerait de s'y brûler._

 _\- Pourquoi tu pars ?_

 _La voix est agaçante, fluette, mais il s'en est accommodé. L'enfant est debout face à lui, chétive, habillée d'une tunique beige, et tient dans ses bras une poupée à l'effigie d'un pilote._

 _\- Une mission sur Lagnèse, répond-il._

 _La voix s'avance. Elle est triste et ne tente pas de le dissimuler._

 _\- Maître Luke dit que c'est pour longtemps, dit-elle._

 _\- Maître Luke a raison._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Il pousse un soupir. Il sait qu'elle continuera d'insister tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu de réponse. Il congédie le droïde utilitaire qui l'aidait à faire ses préparatifs et s'approche d'elle. Il la domine facilement de trois têtes._

 _\- Je suis un Jedi maintenant. Et un Jedi doit remplir certaines obligations._

 _\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit-elle. Tu n'es pas encore un Jedi._

 _\- Et bien c'est tout comme ! s'écrie-t-il._

 _\- Mais… quand tu vas revenir ?_

 _Elle renifle presque à présent. Il secoue la tête. Il s'accroupit devant elle, agrippe le pilote en chiffon qu'elle tient précieusement contre elle._

 _\- Quand je reviendrai, je te ramènerai un autre pilote. Plus beau que celui-là._

 _À présent, c'est elle qui secoue la tête. Ses lèvres se joignent en une moue boudeuse._

 _\- Je n'en veux pas._

 _\- Allons, rayon, ne sois pas aussi têtue. Toi aussi tu quitteras l'Académie un jour._

 _\- Mais pas comme ça._

 _Il hausse les sourcils.  
_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

 _Elle hésite, baisse les yeux. Elle se retourne soudainement vers la porte de la pièce, avec la crainte d'avoir été entendue. Mais elle n'entend que le bruit des sabres laser des apprentis qui s'entraînent non loin. Quand elle ouvre de nouveau la bouche, sa voix n'est qu'un murmure._

 _\- J'ai entendu Maître Luke parler de toi à Maître Lor. Maître Lor a dit à Maître Luke qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur, qu'un Jedi ne doit pas avoir peur._

 _Il reste silencieux. Elle est vive et maligne. Même jusqu'au jour de son départ, elle ne cesserait pas de le surprendre._

 _\- Pourquoi Maître Luke a peur de toi ? demande-t-elle innocemment._

 _Il ne peut éviter un petit rire._

 _\- Maître Luke n'a pas peur de moi !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi il te fait partir ?_

 _Il sent de sombres pensées l'envahir. Il se force à concentrer son regard sur elle pour les empêcher de s'imposer davantage en lui._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-elle, puis fond en larmes._

 _Il la prend dans ses bras, lui caresse les cheveux avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front._

 _\- Ne pleure pas, rayon, murmure-t-il._ _Ne pleure pas._

 _Tout en restant accroupi, il s'éloigne d'elle en gardant les deux mains sur ses avant-bras._

 _\- Je ne pars pas pour toujours. Je reviendrai. Je reviendrai, rien que pour toi, d'accord ?_

 _Elle renifle bruyamment une nouvelle fois, puis plonge ses yeux humides dans les siens._

 _\- Promis ?_

 _Il sourit._

 _\- Promis… petit rayon._

ᴥ

Au fond d'une galerie souterraine de la planète Arnecind, les yeux de Kylo Ren s'ouvrirent dans la nuit.

\- Non…

Son propre murmure le fit sursauter. Il se leva brusquement, regarda autour de lui. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Dans un réflexe, il saisit son sabre, l'alluma, créant une source lumineuse qui lui permit involontairement de se voir à nouveau dans le grand miroir de la pièce. Son reflet se superposa immédiatement à l'image de l'adolescent de son rêve et, dans une tentative désespérée de ne plus voir ni penser, il laissa tomber le sabre, fit trois enjambées vers le miroir et asséna un formidable coup de poing dans le verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Certains d'entre eux souillèrent le sol de la couleur rouge du sang.

* * *

 _La suite bientôt..._


	6. Les pièces du puzzle

Les updates me prennent du temps, mais elles finissent toujours pas arriver. Voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour votre fidélité !

ᴥ

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 **Les pièces du puzzle**

L'élégant Faucon Millenium traversait l'espace aussi souplement que l'auraient fait les modèles les plus modernes. Pas de doute, rien ne valait ce qui se faisait dans l'ancienne époque, celle qui avait marqué la fin de la dernière République Galactique.

À travers le cockpit, dans lequel elle avait pris place comme copilote, Rey admirait l'univers qui défilait sous ses yeux. Le noir ne connaissait pas de variation et les points lumineux des étoiles qui le parsemaient se ressemblaient tous. La jeune femme s'en contentait volontiers, elle qui s'était crue condamnée à passer sa vie à ne voir que les épaves qui jonchaient le sable brûlant de Jakku. Jakku… une planète si inhospitalière et sur laquelle elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de vouloir revenir. Cependant, cela attendrait. Ses amis et alliés comptaient sur elle et elle était prête à les aider, quand bien même l'une de ses motivations était peu louable.

Rey se leva brusquement de son siège, provoquant un léger mouvement de tête de la part de Chewbacca, assis dans le siège du pilote. Elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Elle était trop heureuse d'avoir quitté Ahch-To pour laisser son esprit divaguer sur le sort qu'elle réservait à son ennemi. Calmement, elle rejoignit ses compagnons dans la salle principale du vaisseau. Finn et Leia étaient en train d'étudier les plans holographiques de ce qui semblait être la planète Coruscant, tandis que Luke était assis sur la banquette en demi-lune, en train de jouer au Dejarik contre R2-D2. Après ce qui sembla être un coup décisif pour le droïde, Luke soupira en voyant sa créature holographique s'effondrer sur le plateau de jeu et disparaître. R2-D2 émit alors un son de contentement.

\- Oui, je sais, c'était trop facile. Pour mon excuse, je ne me rappelle plus très bien des règles, se justifia Luke auprès du droïde.

Rey vint s'asseoir auprès de lui alors que l'hologramme du jeu disparaissait.

\- Tu es troublée, lui dit son maître.

\- Vous aussi, dit Rey, mais le regretta immédiatement.

Luke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Touché, dit-il.

\- Pardon, reprit Rey. Je sais que je ne suis pas censée répondre de la sorte à un maître Jedi. C'est juste que… comment est-ce que vous faites ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Paraître si serein à l'extérieur. Alors que vous vous posez mille et une questions.

Luke sourit.

\- Je suppose que je suis avant tout un être humain avant d'être un Jedi.

\- Je le suis aussi, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Rey.

Son maître resta silencieux, mais il savait déjà où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je ne comprends juste pas… pourquoi les Jedi devraient-ils toujours contrôler leurs émotions ? N'ont-ils pas été eux aussi des êtres comme les autres avant de découvrir leur don pour la Force ?

Luke admira intérieurement la logique de son apprentie et la capacité qu'elle avait à faire preuve de réflexion et de remettre en question ce qu'elle voyait, sentait ou entendait. Pour un apprenti Jedi, c'était à la fois une qualité et un défaut.

\- C'est à cause du pouvoir que la Force confère à ceux qu'elle a choisis, expliqua Luke. Le pouvoir est source de tentations. Et les tentations découlent souvent des émotions. Des émotions trop fortes associées à un pouvoir immense peuvent corrompre le plus honorable des élus de la Force… et cela ne s'applique pas qu'à l'Ordre Jedi.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Rey comprit où son maître voulait en venir. Leia délaissa les plans de Coruscant et regarda son frère.

\- Vous voulez dire que… les disciples du Côté Obscur peuvent être corrompus par… par…

Rey ne put achever sa phrase, tant l'idée lui paraissait contradictoire. Luke le fit pour elle.

\- La lumière. Oui. Les seigneurs noirs en sont parfaitement conscients et interdisent aussi toute émotion, tout attachement. Seule la haine fait exception, car c'est de cela dont le Côté Obscur se nourrit.

Après une brève pause, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa sœur, qui approuvait silencieusement.

\- L'amour… aussi dangereux qu'il peut être pour un Jedi, l'est tout autant pour un Sith. Mon père en est un exemple. La peur de perdre notre mère l'a fait basculer du Côté Obscur, mais son amour pour moi, et pour Leia, l'a ramené du côté du Bien.

Un silence s'en suivit. Rey se trouva presque stupide d'avoir pensé que les choses n'allaient que dans un sens.

\- Rey… nous ne naissons pas avec le Bien ou le Mal en nous. Nous ne sommes pas prédestinés à servir tel ou tel camp. Ce sont nos choix, nos émotions qui définissent notre futur. Notre origine n'importe pas.

\- Savoir d'où on vient ou savoir où on va… murmura Rey, faisant écho à ce que Luke lui avait dit un jour sur Ahch-To.

À ce moment-là, Chewbacca fit irruption dans la salle, et poussa quelques grognements. Leia, restée pensive, se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Nous arrivons, dit-elle. Chewie, enclenche le mode furtif.

Le Wookie acquiesça vigoureusement et disparut pour retourner au cockpit.

\- Le Premier Ordre a quadrillé la galaxie, soupira la Générale. La galaxie grouille de leurs droïdes-espions. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de sortir de l'hyperespace et être repérés par l'un de ces appareils.

Rey reprit sa place de copilote dans le cockpit. Sur un signe de Chewbacca, elle poussa le levier devant elle pour ralentir la vitesse du vaisseau, tandis que le Wookie pressait simultanément un interrupteur, enveloppant aussitôt le Faucon Millenium d'une enveloppe invisible. De la fenêtre, Rey distingua un corps céleste duquel le vaisseau se rapprochait à une vitesse de plus en plus lente. Il était gris, aux contours déformés. Au fur et à mesure de leur approche, Rey commença à distinguer les cratères et les crevasses qui parsemaient la surface de l'immense corps céleste.

\- Un astéroïde ? interrogea-t-elle, incrédule. Je croyais que Varga était une planète !

\- Nous le considérons comme une planète, dit Leia, venue rejoindre le cockpit. Elle n'évolue pas dans une ceinture comme la plupart des autres astéroïdes, mais tourne autour de son propre soleil, une source vitale d'énergie pour nos installations. Le Premier Ordre sait que nous avons besoin de l'énergie solaire et n'envisagerait pas une seule seconde que nous puissions avoir trouvé refuge sur un astéroïde. En outre, son terrain accidenté brouille les signaux. Il est impossible de nous localiser sur Varga.

Rey observa le paysage lunaire du gigantesque astre. Tout n'était que désolation à la surface. Aucun cours d'eau, aucun arbre, aucune fleur… aucune vie ne venait fendre le gris et la poussière qui avait conquis le sol de la planète. Quelques crevasses, d'une profondeur qui semblait infinie, agrémentaient le relief accidenté de la surface. Rey regretta aussitôt l'océan d'Ahch-To, le sable de la crique et l'herbe de l'île qui lui avait servi de foyer pendant plusieurs mois.

Le Faucon Millenium amorça sa descente et s'engagea dans un long canyon, au bout duquel une aire d'atterrissage avait été aménagée. Il se posa sans heurts, tandis qu'un éclair bleu illuminait l'extérieur. Rey se retourna brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un champ magnétique, expliqua Finn, alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers l'aire de débarquement du vaisseau. Une sorte de sphère qui entoure la base pour nous permettre de respirer et nous rendre quasiment invisibles. Mir est tout simplement un génie !

\- Mir ? répéta Rey.

\- Notre technospécialiste, dit Finn d'un ton enjoué. Tu verras, je suis sûr que l'un de ses jouets pourra t'intéresser.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers un dôme métallique. Avant d'en franchir les portes, Rey leva les yeux au ciel : elle ne put qu'entrevoir quelques étoiles, le relief était si escarpé que la base semblait être située dans une sorte de canyon étroit qui laissait à peine passer la lumière de l'étoile de Varga.

Alors que la troupe était sur le point de pénétrer à l'intérieur du dôme, une petite forme émergea de l'immense porte et roula d'un mouvement léger vers Rey tout en émettant des petits sons de contentement. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

\- BB-8 ! s'écria-t-elle, en caressant doucement la tête du droïde.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle de commande, où l'amiral Ackbar attendait déjà Leia. Le visage du Calamarien s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut Luke, le héros de la Résistance qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus de dix ans. Le maître Jedi le salua d'une généreuse accolade, tandis que les Résistants de la base s'étaient tus, observant Luke, leurs visages parés d'un nouvel espoir. Mais déjà, l'Amiral Ackbar affichait de nouveau l'air grave qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler le temps de quelques secondes.

\- Générale, dit-il. Nos informateurs nous ont indiqué que deux des nôtres sont tombés aux mains du Premier Ordre.

\- Quelles planètes ? demanda Leia.

\- Turialni et Fedge.

Leia s'écroula sur le premier siège à sa portée.

\- Sino et Salmé, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix résignée.

Quelques secondes de silence s'en suivirent, pendant Leia tenta de reprendre ses esprits. La perte de Salmé l'affectait tout particulièrement, la Céréenne était devenue une amie précieuse qui partageait en tous points sa vision des choses.

\- Y a-t-il un risque pour qu'ils aient trahi l'emplacement de la base de la Résistance ? demanda Luke.

\- Non, murmura Leia. Lorsque nous avons quitté D'Qar, nous avons sciemment dissimulé le nom et l'endroit de la nouvelle base à tous nos alliés dispersés dans la galaxie. À cause des pouvoirs mentaux de Ben.

Le silence gagna de nouveau le petit groupe, puis Leia se releva et prit la parole.

\- Amiral, maintenant que Luke Skywalker est revenu parmi nous, notre priorité est de réussir à nous introduire au Sénat. Nous y sommes bien entendu invités, mais vous savez comme moi que le Premier Ordre a l'intention de nous éliminer dès que nous aurons posé le pied sur Coruscant.

L'amiral acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Leia se tourna vers Finn qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la table holographique centrale de l'immense salle de commande. La Générale l'encouragea d'un sourire.

\- Dites-nous ce que vous proposez, FN-2187.

ᴥ

* * *

 _La pluie frappait son visage avec une telle intensité que c'en devenait douloureux. Le noir l'entourait, tout juste un incendie lointain colorait-il sinistrement les environs. Des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol devenu boueux. Les bruits caractéristiques de pistolets blasters, suivis de cris de douleur, parvenaient à ces oreilles. Cette fois, elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, qu'elle était en réalité en train de dormir sur l'une des dures couchettes de la cabine qu'elle partageait avec d'autres Résistants sur Varga. Mais même en sachant cela, même en l'ayant déjà rêvé l'année précédente sur Takodana avant d'être enlevée par le Premier Ordre, le cauchemar restait terrifiant. Elle se retrouva de nouveau face aux chevaliers de Ren, menés par leur leader, Kylo Ren. Et comme la fois précédente, après s'être débarrassé d'un adversaire, il remarqua sa présence et se dirigea promptement vers elle. Alors qu'il tendait sa main gantée pour l'atteindre, Rey entendit distinctement la voix caverneuse, inhumaine, qui le caractérisait._

 _\- Tu ne fais pas exception._

Quand il enserra son cou, Rey se réveilla. Elle se contenta de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et se redressa calmement, sa forte respiration trahissant néanmoins la peur qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle alluma une petite lampe d'appoint, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et constata que ses compagnons de chambre étaient encore profondément endormis. Elle s'habilla rapidement mais renonça à rassembler ses cheveux dans un chignon et, sur la pointe des pieds, déverrouilla la porte de la cabine et s'engagea dans le couloir. La base était déserte et plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle passa devant quelques droïdes de surveillance qui émirent quelques bruits le temps d'analyser l'intruse qui passait devant eux et qui replongèrent aussitôt dans leur veille après avoir écarté tout danger. Après son arrivée sur Varga et le briefing de la mission sur Coruscant, Rey avait exploré l'immense bâtiment érigé par la Résistance dans les canyons de la planète-astéroïde. Les toits et les murs extérieurs avaient été recouverts d'une texture préparée à partir des roches présentes sur l'astéroïde, de sorte que, de l'extérieur, la base se fondait entièrement dans le paysage de Varga. Un parfait camouflage qui pouvait même tromper les droïdes-espions perfectionnés du Premier Ordre.

Le base se répartissait sur plusieurs étages. La salle de commande occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée tandis que les étages supérieurs abritaient les dortoirs et les salles récréatives. C'était au dernier étage que voulait se rendre la jeune femme. Elle avait repéré, lors de son exploration de la journée précédente, la seule et unique baie vitrée de la base qui offrait une fenêtre sur le monde triste et nu de Varga avec, au loin, entre les reliefs escarpés des canyons, quelques morceaux de la galaxie parsemée d'étoiles. Rey avait besoin de voir l'horizon, l'immensité du monde. Être confinée à l'intérieur d'un substitut de roche la rendait nerveuse, presque claustrophobe. Après avoir gravi les dernières marches en pierre, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule. Luke Skywalker était adossé contre un pilier, parallèle à la vitre, et contemplait le dehors. Quand son apprentie vint s'installer en face de lui, il tourna à peine la tête. Il l'aurait sentie venir à des kilomètres. Ignorant Rey, il reposa son regard sur le paysage lunaire qui s'offrait devant eux. Les minutes défilèrent. La jeune femme n'avait jamais connu pareil silence de sa vie.

\- Le bruit des vagues me manque, murmura-t-elle.

\- À moi aussi, dit Luke, posément.

Le silence, de nouveau. Pourtant, dans l'esprit du maître Jedi, tout n'était que vacarme assourdissant.

\- Quatorze ans à contempler ces vagues, à en presque les haïr. Et aujourd'hui, je serais presque heureux de les retrouver.

Sa voix était mélancolique. Rey devina un sentiment qu'elle n'avait encore jamais décelé chez son maître.

\- Vous avez peur, souffla-t-elle.

Luke acquiesça légèrement. Il ne servait à rien de le dissimuler.

\- Vous avez peur de _l'_ affronter ? demanda Rey.

Il émit un petit rire et secoua la tête.

\- Ben… Kylo Ren… peu importe, non… je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je l'ai déjà perdu. Non. C'est à cause de ce dont je suis responsable…

Rey sentit que son maître était peut-être prêt à lui révéler ce qui le hantait.

\- Maître Luke… que s'est-il passé ?

Le Jedi se pinça les lèvres, semblant hésiter. Puis il prit la parole.

\- Je formais une nouvelle génération de Jedi. Un parcours semé d'embûches, même après la fin de l'Empire. De nombreux politiciens étaient méfiants vis-à-vis du pouvoir que j'avais l'intention d'enseigner à de jeunes filles et garçons. Malgré leurs réticences, j'avais réussi… L'Académie, c'était ma plus grande réussite. Mais dans l'ombre, les néo-impérialistes nostalgiques de l'empereur Palpatine s'organisaient. Je n'ai pas pris la menace au sérieux.

Il marqua une pause. Rey se retint de le presser de poursuivre son récit, remarquant combien son maître semblait avoir des difficultés à parler de son passé.

\- Han et Leia m'ont confié Ben, croyant que je pourrais canaliser sa fascination pour Dark Vador…

\- Votre père… interrompit Rey.

\- Mon père était Anakin Skywalker, répliqua Luke d'une voix tranchante.

Rey fut surprise du ton employé par Luke, mais détendit aussitôt son visage, réalisant l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Pardon, dit-elle.

Après un moment de silence, pendant lequel il se réprimanda mentalement pour cette légère perte de sang-froid, Luke poursuivit.

\- Ben n'a jamais ignoré le sombre destin de son grand-père. Très jeune, il avait déjà un don pour la Force. Mais aussi beaucoup d'ambition. De désirs. De colère. Leia a préféré me le confier. Han était contre.

Luke soupira.

\- Il était doué, très doué. Il excellait particulièrement dans le contrôle mental, et pas seulement chez les esprits les plus faibles. À mesure des années qui passaient, il prenait conscience de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Enfin, je le suppose.

\- Vous le supposez ? répéta Rey.

\- Je n'étais pas là, avoua Luke. J'étais trop occupé à convaincre le Sénat Galactique de la nécessité des Jedi pour la paix dans la galaxie. Et à combattre les néo-impérialistes qui, entre-temps, s'étaient regroupés sous le nom du Premier Ordre. Ils répandaient par la propagande et la violence l'héritage de l'empereur Palpatine. D'une manière quelconque, Ben s'est laissé tenter par leurs paroles, probablement en raison de son obsession pour Dark Vador et l'attrait du pouvoir qui ne cessait de grandir en lui.

Rey entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

\- Comment le Premier Ordre a-t-il pu atteindre Kylo Re… Ben Solo ? demanda-t-elle. L'Académie n'était-elle pas une sorte de sanctuaire pour apprentis Jedi ?

\- Quand un Padawan atteint un certain stade de son apprentissage, il commence à participer à des missions, expliqua Luke. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment le Premier Ordre est entré en contact avec Ben, mais cela ne peut s'être produit que sur l'une des planètes sur laquelle il a été envoyé.

Rey acquiesça. Il lui était difficile d'imaginer qu'il y avait eu Ben Solo avant Kylo Ren, que son adversaire avait été jadis inoffensif. Elle était à la fois impatiente et effrayée de connaître la suite.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite... je veux dire, à l'Académie ?

Le regard de Luke s'assombrit. Il semblait accablé.

\- Leia, craignant la menace grandissante du Premier Ordre, avait obtenu du Chancelier Villecham que des soldats de la République soient affectés à la protection de l'Académie. Mais cela n'a pas suffi…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il sentait les larmes lui embuer les yeux, des yeux qui ne regardaient plus Rey depuis longtemps, perdus dans leur sombre passé.

\- Ben, les chevaliers de Ren et des soldats du Premier Ordre sont venus… ils ont assassiné tous les Jedi. Tous. Même les plus jeunes. Et une fois le massacre terminé, ils ont mis le feu à l'Académie. Des centaines d'innocents sont morts et le travail de toute une vie réduit à néant. Et je n'ai rien vu venir… je n'étais pas là… je n'ai rien pu faire, sinon assister impuissant aux cris de détresse que la Force me transmettait… je suis tout aussi coupable que les assassins…

Rey n'entendait déjà plus Luke. Les yeux humides, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il lui semblait entendre les cris des innocents en train de mourir de la main glaçante de chevaliers noirs implacables.

 _Elle sent la pluie sur son visage, elle court, crie à l'aide. Tout n'est que noir, terreur et désespoir. Elle se retourne, poursuivie par des ennemis encore invisibles. Autour d'elle, elle remarque soudain les cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Ses pleurs d'enfant retentissent dans la nuit, elle devient incapable de bouger, de fuir. Un bras la saisit soudain. L'homme porte un casque et un long bâton en guise d'arme._

 _\- Viens petite !_

 _Il la prend par la main, tentant de l'entraîner avec lui. Elle n'arrive pas à dégager son regard des morts, elle semble enracinée dans le sol._

 _\- Vite ! Ils arrivent !_

 _Tout se passe alors très vite. L'homme se met devant elle et dégaine son bâton, mais il n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'une lame rouge flamboyant lui transperce le corps._

 _\- Noooooon !_

 _Le soldat s'écroule à ses pieds. Elle hurle quand elle réalise qu'elle fait face à sept chevaliers de Ren, Kylo Ren en tête, qui s'avance vers elle et lui répète les mots qu'elle avait déjà rêvés quelques heures plus tôt._

 _\- Tu ne fais pas exception._

Rey recula brusquement en arrière. Les larmes inondaient son visage, en partie occulté par quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle avait immédiatement réalisé que ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était pas une simple vision. C'était un souvenir. Elle regarda Luke, dont le visage affichait de nouveau l'air sage et implacable auquel elle était habituée.

\- J'y étais, souffla-t-elle. Comment est-ce possible… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… je ne comprends pas !

Rey commença à paniquer. Tout un pan de son existence était en train de s'effondrer. Non, il devait y avoir une erreur. Le maître Jedi se leva, et se plaça face à la baie vitrée. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr quand tu es arrivée sur Ahch-To, dit-il. Mais ton visage m'a tout de suite été familier. Ainsi que ton nom.

\- Non ! s'écria Rey. C'est impossible !

\- Tu étais formée pour devenir un Jedi...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- … et pour une raison que j'ignore, tu as survécu ! Comment aurais-je pu le savoir… Lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, je ne ressentais plus qu'un grand vide dans la Force, et il y avait tant de corps sans vie, certains étaient impossibles à identifier...

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça !

\- Rey, tu étais membre de cette Académie !

\- STOP ! hurla la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Rey trahissaient une colère indescriptible. À ce moment-là, le sol trembla et une fissure fendit la fenêtre sur toute sa largeur, sans toutefois la briser. Deux droïdes de sécurité se précipitèrent sur les lieux, croyant à une intrusion. Avec un calme olympien, Luke les contint d'un geste de la main et coupa leurs circuits. Les deux appareils s'effondrèrent au sol.

\- Jakku… ma famille… haleta Rey. Ils m'ont dit de les attendre. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient me chercher…

Luke prit la jeune femme par les épaules.

\- Rey, quel est le plus ancien souvenir de ton enfance ?

La jeune femme réfléchit, encore sous le choc.

\- Jakku… c'est un souvenir de Jakku. Je vois leur vaisseau partir après qu'ils m'ont dit de les attendre…

\- Qui sont ces "ils"? insista Luke.

\- Ma famille… je crois… je… je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens même pas de leur visage…

La voix de la jeune femme était désespérée.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien…

Luke se rapprocha de Rey, mais celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Dans sa détresse, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était en colère contre son maître.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Tu n'étais pas prête, dit Luke. Ton obsession à retourner sur Jakku ne le permettait pas.

Rey eut un petit rire, puis secoua la tête, exaspérée.

\- Si j'étais membre de votre Académie, alors vous devez sans doute savoir d'où je viens, répliqua-t-elle.

Luke soupira et acquiesça.

\- Nous t'avons trouvée dans un village reculé de l'une des lunes d'Hosnian Prime, comme unique survivante d'un massacre perpétré par le Premier Ordre.

Rey déglutit difficilement, incrédule. Tout le système hosnien avait été anéanti par la super arme du Premier Ordre. La jeune femme ne pouvait admettre que ses origines se limitaient à celles d'une orpheline inconnue recueillie par un bon samaritain Jedi sur une planète qui avait depuis volé en poussière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? insista-t-elle, la voix menaçante.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, lui assura Luke. Nous ne savions rien de plus, seulement que la Force était extrêmement puissante en toi. C'est pour cette raison que les maîtres de l'Académie ont accepté de te recueillir.

\- Vous mentez, siffla-t-elle.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, Rey. Cela n'a plus d'importance désormais. La Force qui t'avait quittée s'est réveillée à nouveau. Et plus elle grandit, plus elle te rend tes souvenirs. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que les pièces du puzzle ne s'assemblent toutes et que la vérité te soit révélée… une vérité que je serais curieux de connaître moi-même.

Luke s'éloigna de Rey, se retourna pour reprendre le chemin de ses quartiers. La jeune femme observa l'élégance de sa démarche. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la fissure de la grande fenêtre et la première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'il faudrait sûrement remplacer la vitre dans son intégralité. Puis lui vint la seconde pensée.

\- Maître Luke, interpella-t-elle. Je veux retourner sur Jakku, dit Rey.

Le Jedi se retourna. Après un moment d'hésitation, il acquiesça.

\- Une fois que nous serons revenus de Coruscant, tu pourras partir. J'espère simplement que ton départ ne sera pas définitif.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et se fondit bientôt dans l'obscurité, manquant le petit sourire sincère que, malgré son état de choc, Rey n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher, flattée de constater que Luke Skywalker ne voulait pas la voir s'en aller.

ᴥ

* * *

 _Un chapitre transitoire avant le gros de l'action sur Coruscant, qui arrivera dans le prochain chapitre. Un chapitre qui, je peux d'ores et déjà le dire, sera méga, méga long, et qui marquera les "retrouvailles" de Rey et de Kylo Ren._

 _La suite bientôt..._


	7. Infiltration

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour toute cette attente, cela fait plus d'un an maintenant que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, une éternité. J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver l'inspiration pour écrire. Pourtant je sais à peu près où je veux aller avec cette histoire.

Finalement, ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que ce que j'avais annoncé il y a un an. J'ai fait quelques remaniements et décidé de couper le chapitre dédié à la bataille de Coruscant en plusieurs parties, sinon, avec la longueur prévue, je ne m'en sortais pas. Du coup, je ne vous poste que la première partie, qui sert plutôt de transition. J'espère pouvoir poster la suite bientôt.

ᴥ

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 **Infiltration**

Rey observait d'un air perplexe le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu de créatures pareilles. Leurs corps étaient longs de plusieurs mètres et se tortillaient difficilement dans les cages qui les retenaient prisonniers. Leur peau était grise, du même gris que les roches de Varga. À l'une des extrémités de leurs corps, on distinguait deux yeux et une gueule de près d'un mètre de large, que les gardes de la base avait muselée avec de solides sangles en métal. Les créatures étaient au nombre de quatre et sur le point d'être embarquées dans la cale du Faucon Millenium. Trois Résistants s'affairaient autour de chaque cage alors qu'elles avançaient lentement sur le tapis roulant qui avait été installé entre le hangar et le vaisseau.

Rey soupira. Un petit son électronique s'éleva juste à côté d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur BB-8, qui venait de commenter la scène à sa manière.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répondit-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rey fut rejointe par Finn. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon kaki. Il tenait à la main la veste que Poe Dameron lui avait offerte, prêt à l'enfiler.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

À l'évidence, il voulait avoir l'avis de Rey sur les étranges préparatifs qui se déroulaient autour du Faucon Millenium.

\- Et bien… commença son amie, hésitante. C'est risqué, non ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé à une chose pareille…

\- Je pense que ça peut marcher, dit Finn.

\- Je l'espère, répliqua Rey. Après tout, c'est ton idée. Mais quand même, des vers géants…

\- Exogorths, corrigea Finn. Et encore, ceux-là ne sont pas encore arrivés à maturité. Il paraît que certains exemplaires peuvent faire jusqu'à un kilomètre de long.

\- Tu crois que ça suffira à distraire le Premier Ordre ?

\- Dès qu'ils verront ce vaisseau s'approcher de l'orbite de Coruscant, ils penseront que Luke Skywalker est à l'intérieur, affirma Finn, convaincu.

Rey jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du Faucon Millenium.

\- Sûrement, ça marchera pour ton capitaine et tes collègues Stormtroopers. Mais pour Be… Kylo Ren ?

Finn la regarda. Il semblait surpris.

\- Luke Skywalker pense que Kylo Ren sera si occupé à essayer de repérer sa présence qu'il ne remarquera pas la supercherie, dit le jeune homme. Ça se tient, non ?

Rey ne dit rien. Bien sûr que cela se tenait. Tout le plan exposé par Finn lors de leur briefing de la veille se tenait. Lui et Chewbacca débarqueraient sur Coruscant par la grande porte en pilotant le Faucon Millenium, reconnaissable entre mille, et lâcheraient les exogorths pour distraire les soldats du Premier Ordre et permettre à un petit vaisseau de s'infiltrer secrètement sur la planète. Un vaisseau qui serait piloté par Poe Dameron et qui embarquerait Luke Skywalker, la Générale Organa et elle-même. La Résistance pensait que cela permettrait de gagner suffisamment de temps pour tromper à la fois les soldats du Général Hux et les Chevaliers de Ren et trouver une solution pour que Luke entre au Sénat sans se faire remarquer. Mais Rey, marquée par sa dernière bataille contre le Premier Ordre et la mort de Han Solo, s'inquiétait pour son ami, d'autant plus qu'elle était profondément ébranlée par les révélations de son maître la nuit précédente. Elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître devant les autres. Et, mis à part ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur elle-même, les événements tragiques du passé lui avaient fait réaliser la mesure des atrocités que le Premier Ordre était prêt à commettre pour régner sur la galaxie.

Finn sembla deviner l'inquiétude de son amie. Il se rapprocha maladroitement d'elle et posa une main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

\- Rey… tout se passera bien, dit-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire, ce que Finn lui rendit volontiers. ll ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa main refusait de quitter la peau de la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, après une poignée de secondes, Finn pencha la tête en direction de Rey. Celle-ci, perdu dans le regard de son ami, fit un petit pas en arrière, ce qui mit fin à leur intimité.

\- Ah, voilà notre stratège ! s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Poe Dameron, vêtu de sa combinaison de pilote orange, rejoint ses deux camarades, semblant ne pas remarquer la gêne qui s'était installée entre ceux-ci. Il regarda le Faucon Millenium, dont la cale était en train de se refermer.

\- Prêt pour l'embarquement ? demanda-t-il.

Il semblait enjoué, pas inquiet pour un sou et pressé d'en découdre avec le Premier Ordre.

\- Je dois encore voir Mir, dit Rey. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose pour moi.

\- La Générale et Luke Skywalker ne devraient plus tarder à nous rejoindre, dit Poe. Alors fais vite.

Rey acquiesça puis tourna son regard vers Finn. Elle sembla lire une légère déception sur le visage de ce dernier.

\- Sois prudent, dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-il.

Elle fit un signe de tête et tourna les talons, puis quitta le hangar pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Poe s'adressa à Finn.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, dit-il.

Finn haussa les sourcils puis se passa une main dans les cheveux, résigné.

\- Elle n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle suit l'entraînement Jedi, déplora-t-il.

\- Et toi, tu es toujours le même depuis que tu as failli y rester sur Starkiller et es devenu un membre actif de la Résistance ? répliqua Poe.

Finn eut une moue boudeuse, mais admit que son ami avait raison.

\- On a tous été obligés de changer à cause de cette guerre, dit Poe, la voix lointaine. Le devoir… il passe avant tout le reste.

Sur ces mots, il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami et se dirigea vers son vaisseau, une navette de couleur sombre environ deux fois plus petite que le Faucon Millenium, garé non loin. Finn, lui, se hâta jusqu'au vaisseau légendaire de Han Solo, où Chewbacca l'attendait déjà dans le cockpit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Générale Organa et Luke Skywalker arrivèrent dans le hangar. Ils furent rejoints par Rey au moment où ils s'engageaient sur la minuscule passerelle de la petite navette pilotée par Poe.

\- Maître Luke, attendez ! s'écria Rey.

Le vieux Jedi s'arrêta. La jeune femme porta la main à sa ceinture et en détacha le sabre laser. Elle le tendit à Luke de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait en arrivant la première fois sur Ahch-to. Le Jedi lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est votre sabre, après tout, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez vous battre avec lui…

Luke regarda son apprentie puis saisit lentement sa main, celle qui lui tendait le sabre. Gentiment, il la repoussa vers Rey.

\- Ce sabre ne m'appartient plus depuis longtemps, dit-il. Il t'a choisi, par conséquent il te revient de droit.

Rey fit un signe de tête et, presque à contrecoeur, replaça le sabre laser à sa ceinture. Derrière elle, les moteurs de Faucon Millenium se mirent en route. Dans un grand bruit, le vaisseau fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et s'envola gracieusement à travers l'immense porte du hangar qui menait au dehors. Rey le suivit des yeux jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel de Varga.

\- En route ! dit Luke.

Rey embarqua à sa suite dans la navette. Celle-ci n'était constituée que d'une salle principale qui ne faisait qu'un avec le cockpit. Leia s'installa à côté de Poe, tandis que Luke et Rey prenaient place derrière le siège du pilote. Le vaisseau offrait peu d'espace ; à l'évidence, la capacité maximale de passagers était déjà atteinte.

\- Bon… dit Poe, en jetant un coup d'oeil à côté de lui et derrière. Tout le monde est bien assis.. ? Parce que ça va secouer un peu...

\- Ne faites pas tant de manières, sergent Dameron, réprimanda Leia. Nous sommes parfaitement capables de tenir un voyage en hyperespace maximal dans un vaisseau inconfortable.

Encore une fois, sa Générale allait droit au but et ne laissait pas de place pour de bons sentiments.

\- C'est vous la Générale, marmonna Poe, en se retournant vers à ses commandes.

Le pilote enclencha une série de boutons puis actionna la manette principale. Les passagers furent projetés contre leur siège tandis que la navette s'envolait dans l'espace de Varga. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orbite de la planète, Poe ne leur laissa pas de répit pour reprendre leurs esprits et enclencha l'hyperespace à son niveau maximal. Coruscant était située à l'autre bout de la galaxie, il fallait donc aller aussi vite que possible. Malgré ses dons de pilotage, Rey fut surprise par la pression exercée sur son corps pendant les premières secondes passées en vitesse lumière. Après quelques minutes, Poe coupa le circuit du compresseur, permettant au vaisseau de reprendre une vitesse normale. Prudemment, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la Générale, qui, malgré ses efforts pour faire bonne figure, avait visiblement été secouée par le voyage. Poe dut faire un effort surhumain pour réprimer un sourire moqueur, alors que Leia lui lançait un regard noir. Luke et Rey semblaient avoir mieux résisté à l'accélération.

En face d'eux, encore minuscule, la silhouette de la planète Coruscant se dessinait dans la noirceur de l'espace.

\- Chewbacca et Finn devraient maintenant être entrés dans l'orbite de Coruscant, dit Poe.

\- Et avoir été repérés par le Premier Ordre, acheva Leia. Enclenchez le mode furtif et rapprochez-vous.

Poe fit ce qu'elle demandait et un bouclier invisible enveloppa le vaisseau. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des passagers ne parla, tandis que le vaisseau se rapprochait de Coruscant, dont les détails devenaient de plus en plus visibles.

\- Nous devrions arriver de l'autre côté de la planète, dit Leia. Si les plans que nous avons retrouvés dans les archives impériales sont exacts, les tunnels souterrains nous mèneront jusqu'au Sénat.

\- Encore faut-il en trouver l'entrée, remarqua Poe.

\- Les diverses informations ont confirmé que les coordonnées vers lesquelles nous nous dirigeons correspondent à l'entrée principale des anciennes galeries construites avant l'avènement de l'Empire, dit Leia.

\- Cette partie de la planète est abandonné, fit remarquer Luke, qui regardait au-dehors.

Et en effet, la navette des Résistants survolait désormais une zone en ruine, vidée de tous ses habitants, loin du tumulte du coeur de Coruscant. Poe ralentit la vitesse du vaisseau, permettant à ses passagers d'apprécier le paysage qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Les carcasses d'immeubles gigantesques se dressaient vers le ciel, vestiges d'un passé lointain et obscur et semblant surgir d'un gigantesque sol métallique.

\- Mon père se rendait souvent dans cette région du temps où il était sénateur, dit Leia.

Ses compagnons de voyage la regardèrent d'un air surpris.

\- Mon père adoptif, précisa-t-elle, sombrement.

\- Pourquoi avoir abandonné cette partie de la planète ? demanda Rey.

\- Après l'avènement de l'Empire, de nombreux habitants ont fui Coruscant ou ont été exécutés. Cette région était la plus opposée à Palpatine et il ne l'a pas épargnée, expliqua Leia.

Le tableau de bord émit alors quelques bips sonores.

\- Apparemment, nous avons atteint les coordonnées, constata Poe. Pourtant, je ne vois pas de tunnel…

Les compagnons scrutèrent le paysage et ne purent effectivement y constater la présence d'un tunnel. Seuls les immeubles en ruine parsemaient inlassablement la surface, constituée entièrement de pièces métalliques. Au milieu de ce spectacle monotone, un bosquet d'arbres verts contrastait avec le gris du sol .

\- Dirigez-vous vers ces arbres, ordonna Luke, soudainement.

Poe s'exécuta avec un air dubitatif.

\- Amorcez la descente, dit Luke.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? questionna Poe.

\- Plongez pour passer à travers le bosquet.

\- Si je fais ça, on s'écrase, dit Poe.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis, insista Luke en haussant légèrement la voix.

Sur un signe silencieux de Leia, Poe positionna le vaisseau à la verticale, puis enclencha de nouveau l'accélérateur. La navette était située juste au-dessus du bosquet et s'en rapprochait dangereusement.

\- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, dit Poe.

L'espace d'un instant, Rey crut que le vaisseau allait vraiment s'écraser sur le sol. La navette passa à toute vitesse entre l'épais feuillage vert, brisant moult branches au passage, mais là où le vaisseau aurait dû rencontrer le sol, c'est dans un trou béant d'une cinquantaine de mètres de large qu'il pénétra. Poe se remit de sa surprise juste à temps pour freiner et faire atterrir la navette en douceur au fond du trou. Le pilote s'épongea le front et se tourna vers le vieux Jedi.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Non… laissez-moi deviner : vous avez utilisé votre Force, un truc comme ça ?

Luke secoua la tête tandis que le petit groupe observait leur aire d'atterrissage improvisée. À travers la vitre du cockpit, ils constatèrent que les parois du tunnel étaient couverts de racines, qui appartenaient aux gigantesques arbres qui se dressaient à la surface.

\- Le sol primaire de Coruscant est constitué de métal, ce qui rend impossible le développement de végétation, expliqua Luke. Pour que ces arbres aient pu voir le jour, il leur fallait un accès à de la terre et seule un tunnel profond creusé bien en dessous de la couche métallique pouvait la leur donner.

Poe, ébahi, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Rey et Leia affichaient toutes deux des sourires admiratifs.

\- Être un Jedi ne se limite pas à manier la Force et un sabre laser, dit Luke, en haussant les épaules.

Leia sortit un petit appareil. Lorsqu'elle alluma, un hologramme s'afficha devant eux.

\- Le réseau de tunnels de Coruscant, dit-elle. L'ancien temple Jedi est situé à environ 300 kilomètres de notre emplacement actuel. De là, le Sénat ne sera plus très loin.

L'ancien temple Jedi de Coruscant, pensa Rey. La suggestion venait de Maz Kanata. Rey savait seulement que le temple avait été, autrefois, le siège de l'Ordre Jedi dans toute la galaxie. Les ruines du bâtiment, incendié pendant la Guerre des Clones, n'avaient jamais été déblayées et l'endroit avait été scellé par l'Empire et formellement interdit d'accès. L'instauration de la Nouvelle République n'avait rien changé au sort de ce lieu historique, comme si les Jedi avaient été à jamais reniés de l'histoire de la galaxie. Les compagnons de voyage avaient l'intention d'y pénétrer par le sous-sol. En effet, les galeries de Coruscant, utilisées avant l'Empire pour le transport souterrain, n'avaient jamais été condamnées.

\- Poe, engagez-vous dans la galerie, ordonna Leia.

\- Je voudrais bien, Générale, mais je ne suis pas sûr que votre matériel cartographique soit exact, répondit le pilote, en les invitant à regarder à travers la vitre du cockpit.

Devant leurs yeux, s'offraient non pas une mais trois galeries. Elles avaient toutes la même largeur et les ténèbres qui s'en dégageaient auraient donné l'impression à n'importe qui de s'enfoncer dans un chemin lugubre sans fin.

\- Prenez la galerie de droite, commanda Luke, après un instant de silence dépité.

\- Et c'est quoi votre explication scientifique cette fois ? demanda Poe, sarcastiquement.

\- La Force.

Poe roula des yeux. Toutes ces histoires de Jedi et de Force ne l'avaient jamais vraiment convaincu, mais il dut admettre intérieurement que, jusqu'ici, le célèbre Luke Skywalker ne l'avait pas déçu.

Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence. La navette volait avec légèreté à travers le sombre tunnel, dont on ne distinguait que les parois, éclairées le temps de quelques fractions de seconde au passage du vaisseau. Rey se demanda si Finn et Chewbacca avaient réussi à atterrir sur Coruscant, s'ils avaient pu libérer les exogorths afin que ceux-ci sèment la pagaille, s'ils étaient pourchassés. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Ils avaient peut-être déjà été faits prisonniers à l'heure qu'il était, voire même exécutés. Rey secoua la tête et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle fit le vide autour d'elle et laissa la Force la guider. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et une sensation de réconfort, d'apaisement.

 _Finn._

Il était en vie. Il allait bien. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais la Force le lui disait. Elle se laissa aller à la sensation, savourant cette plénitude dans le noir complet de son esprit. Puis, lentement, une lueur rouge gagna son esprit, grignotant puis faisant disparaître complètement la quiétude à laquelle elle avait réussi à s'abandonner. Le rouge devint de plus en plus intense, douloureux, puis une silhouette masquée et menaçante jaillit devant elle, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux avec un sursaut.

\- Il est ici, murmura-t-elle.

Luke et Leia se regardèrent avec inquiétude mais ne dirent rien.

\- Nous arrivons, annonça Poe.

Il posa le vaisseau habilement et se retourna vers les passagers.

\- Les coordonnées indiquent que nous nous trouvons juste en dessous du temple, dit-il.

Poe déverrouilla le sas de sortie et le petit groupe débarqua. Le sol était ferme. Rey s'agenouilla et l'effleura. C'était de la terre séchée. Les phares du vaisseau éclairait les alentours et la jeune femme constata que les parois étaient entièrement constituées de pièces métalliques. En levant les yeux au plafond, elle vit d'énormes poutres qui traversaient la galerie en long et en travers. La construction semblait sûre et il n'y avait pas de risque d'effondrement.

Après avoir inspecté rapidement les lieux, Leia s'adressa à Poe :

\- Sergent Dameron, restez ici et établissez le contact avec les Résistants stationnés sur Coruscant ainsi qu'avec le reste de notre flotte. Vous coordonnerez les opérations de sauvetage si les choses venaient à dégénérer au Sénat, ce dont je ne doute pas.

\- Bien, Générale.

Le pilote fit un signe de tête avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la navette. Leia, Luke et Rey se mirent en route. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parcourir plus de vingt mètres avant de trouver une trappe menant vers la surface. Leia fit sauter le verrou à l'aide d'un pistolet blaster et les trois compagnons se hissèrent prudemment à l'extérieur.

Malgré sa faible intensité, la lumière du jour leur éblouit les yeux. Rey observa les lieux. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment au plafond extrêmement haut. De nombreux morceaux de toit manquaient, et beaucoup de murs étaient éventrés. Toutes les vitres des fenêtres étaient brisées, quelques morceaux jonchaient encore le sol. De nombreuses colonnes étaient couchées par terre, dans un enchevêtrement de débris que Rey s'appliqua à franchir avec précaution afin de ne pas se blesser.

\- La Force est encore puissante dans cet endroit, murmura Luke.

Il se glissa entre les colonnes brisées pour arriver sur ce qui semblait être l'allée principale du temple. Leia et Rey le suivirent, découvrant l'immensité de la vieille bâtisse et la splendeur qu'elle avait dû dégager du temps glorieux des Jedi.

Rey fixait le plafond d'un air presque rêveur, tentant d'imaginer ce lieu plein de vie et de sagesse. Un craquement retentit alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant : elle eut un sursaut de recul en constatant qu'elle avait marché sur des restes humains. Luke s'approcha et après quelques secondes passé à inspecter le squelette, relativement de petite taille, il leva un regard grave vers sa soeur.

\- Même les enfants n'ont pas été épargnés, dit-il.

\- Ce temple est un tombeau, répondit Leia, visiblement secouée.

\- Mais tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Luke.

Leia regarda intensément son frère, et Rey s'en effraya presque, car dans ce regard, il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez la Générale : de la peur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ça Luke, nous ne le serons jamais, murmura-t-elle après un silence.

Son frère ne répondit pas et se contenta de poursuivre son chemin le long de l'allée centrale. Ils prirent soin de regarder où ils posaient leurs pieds. Au bout de l'allée se trouvaient un ascenseur qui donnait accès aux étages supérieurs du temple. Bien entendu, il était désaffecté.

\- Je dois me rendre aux étages, dit Luke, en regardant au-dessus de lui.

\- Ok, alors allons-y, dit Rey, en se plaçant juste au-dessous d'une poutre, prête à s'élancer dans l'air.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, Rey, l'arrêta Luke.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air décontenancé et allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, quand un grondement retentit. Les trois compagnons se mirent à couvert derrière un mur écroulé, et purent apercevoir au-dessus d'eux une dizaine de vaisseaux les survoler.

\- Des chasseurs du Premier Ordre, dit Leia. Sûrement appelés en renfort pour lutter contre les exogorths. Il est temps pour nous de profiter du désordre et de rejoindre le Sénat.

Luke acquiesça.

\- Vous devez y aller sans moi, dit-il. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec cet endroit.

Leia fit un signe de tête et activa sa radio pour informer Poe de leurs intentions. Pendant ce temps, Luke prit Rey à part.

\- Vous ne traitez comme si je n'étais qu'une enfant, dit celle-ci, d'un ton empli de reproche.

\- Tu es trop impatiente, Rey, répondit Luke. Ce n'est pas là la qualité d'un Jedi.

Le visage de la jeune femme se renfrogna. Toute sa vie durant, elle n'avait pu compter que sur soi-même, ce qui avait plutôt bien réussi, puisqu'elle avait survécu aux privations, à la faim et au dur travail de pilleuse de tombes. Il lui était difficile de se soumettre à l'autorité.

\- Mais tu as toute ma confiance, poursuivit Luke, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il tourna la tête vers Leia, en train de communiquer des instructions à Poe. Rey suivit son regard et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Doucement, Luke la prit par l'épaule et lui dit d'un ton grave, empreint d'une pointe de supplique.

\- Elle ne permettra jamais que quelqu'un le fasse, mais quand vous serez au Sénat, tu seras la seule qui sera capable de le faire. Je t'en prie : protège ma soeur. Protège Leia.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Rey.

\- Je la protégerai. Je vous le promets.

* * *

 _La suite bientôt..._


End file.
